


Blue Hawaii

by FanaticalFollower



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shower Sex, Switching, Underage Drinking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticalFollower/pseuds/FanaticalFollower
Summary: 14 days in paradise. A LOT can happen in 14 days.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 67
Kudos: 97





	1. Aloha oe

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr. I ship these boys on daily basis. http://fanaticalfollower.tumblr.com

Owen turns off his live still cackling. "Shut up," Charlie grumbles slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Owen's practically doubled over in laughter.

" _ You _ were labeled a potential terrorist." Owen gets out between breaths. Charlie glares at the blonde over the bandana covering his nose and what Owen is sure is an annoyed pout. Which the drummer just finds funny for a completely different reason. Charlie has about as much of an intimidation factor as an angry puppy. Owen's eyes soften, feigning sympathy. "Awww." He reaches forwards and cups Charlie's face, teasing him. The brunette quickly snatches Owen's wrist.

"I'm Canadian," Charlie defends himself. "We don't have TSA like you  _ Americans _ ," he sneers, emphasizing the last word as an insult.

Owen, grinning like a maniac looks at his wrist, still captured in the older boy's grasp, then back up to slits of hazel eyes "Is this a hostage situation?" he jokes. Charlie rolls his eyes, scoffing and pushes his hand away. Owen starts laughing again as the other boy storms away, towards their gate. He knows Charlie isn't actually upset with him so, with a couple quick strides, he catches up and wraps his arm around Charlie’s shoulders, pulling him close as they walk. 

Owen gets them both a cup of coffee, a peace offering, as they wait for their plane to board. Charlie talks excitedly about all the things he wants to see in Hawaii. Most of which require having to dive, hike, or take an all terrain vehicle to get to. Owen's not surprised. Charlie is always up for an adventure. There was no doubt in the younger boy's mind that Charlie would drag him along on at least a couple of these excursions in the next two weeks. 

When the boarding of their plane was announced over the speaker however, immediately Charlie's excited ramblings became quiet and his face became a shade paler.

There isn't much the singer is afraid of, being the thrill seeker he is, but one thing Charlie does  _ not _ like...is flying.

Things only got worse when they actually got on the plane. Charlie went so far as to ask the flight attendant for a barf bag as he lightly hyperventilates. "You've been on a plane like 60 times," Owen strokes the back of his neck in a soothing gesture.

"It's not any easier than the first time," Charlie says gripping tightly to the armrests on either side of him, his head dropped forward towards his chest. Owen sighs and reaches his hand down. It takes some effort to pry Charlie's hand off, but once loose, he gently intertwines their fingers together and gives his hand a good squeeze. Charlie knows Owen is not big on PDA, especially because they haven't really told anyone about them yet or about Seattle and the new development in their relationship. Owen was his real, actual,  _ boyfriend _ . That was new territory for both of them.

Charlie had never really held an interest in anybody until he met Owen. There were girls and guys who found him attractive of course. And Charlie just being himself flirted with anything that moved. Charisma poured off of him in waves. Occasionally someone would shoot their shot and most of the time Charlie would politely decline. But the older he got, he started to experiment a little more. There were dates, hook-ups and plenty of kissing of both genders but nothing that ever clicked correctly. 

Owen on the other hand wouldn't call any of the girls he's dated in the past his girlfriends. Because Owen would tell you himself that he's never really dated anyone. Growing up in the industry was like growing up with sexually active theater kids, times ten. Trying to keep up with who was with who from week to week was exhausting and his anxiety was far too high for him to ever join this dating version of roulette. He had expressed interest in Dani once. He did love her, but came to realize rather quickly that it was a platonic love and nothing more. He took Savannah out on a couple dates but they had decided together that they were better off as friends. Though the experience had brought them so much closer. 

There was one guy however. Owen kind of always knew he had an attraction to guys, as well as girls, but there's a certain image expected of a kid in the industry so he never pursued anything. Things were never serious with this guy. Owen knew from the beginning nothing would come of it. The guy was nice, there was just nothing there that drew him in. Not how it was with Charlie. 

Meeting Charlie was like adding a virus into Owen's metal hard drive. Flirtations, things his nerves would have never before allowed him to utter to another human being, were now coming out of his mouth unexpectedly. Like pop-ups on a computer screen. During rehearsals Owen found himself forgetting his lines and song lyrics, those files apparently being deleted and replaced with the sound of Charlie's laugh and his smooth "How you doin'?" I mean you could practically see the spinning beach ball on Owen's forehead anytime Charlie gave him a compliment and he failed to come up with any words for a response.

Falling into his dynamic with Charlie had been anything but smooth, Owen practically shouting about wanting to kiss him, but it felt so easy. All of the things Owen thought would give him anxiety, all the firsts he thought he'd have to fumble his way through, weren't an issue when he was with Charlie.

They are happy and they just aren't quite ready to come out of that bubble yet. So for the time being they've both decided to keep things hushed.

This gesture though, Owen intertwining their fingers on a semi-crowded plane, was specifically for Charlie's benefit. He looks down at their conjoined hands with fondness. A warmth growing in his chest. It's then that he sees it. Something he hadn't noticed when he showed up at the airport this morning. The fingernail of Owen's fourth digit is painted in shiney, black, fingernail polish with a simple, little, yellow, smiley face detailed on it. It's just one nail. It shouldn't transfix Charlie like it does but Charlie is staring at it intently like the little, yellow eyes are staring back at him and he can't tell if he starts hyperventilating faster or stops breathing all together.

"Umm...this?" Charlie so eloquently asks, releasing his death grip on the other armrest to point to the artwork.

Owen looks down at his nail and shrugs. "It's just something I tried," he answers nonchalantly.

Charlie doesn't know why but the innocent little polish seems to taunt him. He doesn't know if it's a masculinity thing or his hand kink he's recently developed that seems to be specific towards Owen, but the black fingernail is stirring something inside of him. Charlie lets out a long huff (he had definitely stopped breathing) letting his head fall back against the headrest and closes his eyes. "I swear every time I see you, you find new, inventive ways to torture me."

Owen rolls his eyes at Charlie's dramatics. "It's nail polish," he argues, deadpan.

"It's hot," Charlie quips back. Owen shakes his head and tries not to smile. Even if it'll be hidden behind his mask, even if Charlie's eyes are shut. But he fails and he feels the heat of a blush spread across his cheeks and that stupid little beach ball spinning on his forehead once again.

Owen squeezes his hand again. And there they stay, rested between them, intertwined for the entire five and a half hour flight.

They land in Maui and are immediately greeted just like you'd always imagine arriving in Hawaii would be like. The air is warm and a little humid, everything smells like ocean water, and there are a couple of girls there waiting to put a lei around each of their necks. Charlie makes a stupid joke about getting 'leied' and Owen quite literally face palms and questions why he likes this man so much.

The reunion at their rental house is a parade of hugs and happy greetings. The boys settle into their rooms and sit down for a family meal with Jeremy, Carolynn, Tori and Kenny. They all catch up, laugh and talk excitedly about the next few days to come on the island. Everyone is thoroughly repulsed by Charlie putting cream cheese and sliced strawberries on his burger and Kenny gives a small toast to the success of the show.

After dinner Charlie mentions something about wanting to use up every last bit of daylight they have in their first day to go for a sunset dip, and hopes Owen gets the hint.

He does. "Yeah me too." He tells the group. "I'd really like to relax after traveling all day."

Owen has to jog to keep up going down to the beachside pool. Charlie runs down to the vacant water and cannonballs into the deep end, making a huge splash. Owen, much more respectively, climbs down the ladder into the chest deep water. Charlie swims over until he's just in front of his boyfriend. He gracefully floats up the blonde's body and caresses his biceps, letting his hand dance across muscles and up to broad shoulders, wetting the skin with his touch and brings their faces closer together.

"Hey." Charlie smiles coyly and brushes the tips of their noses. 

"Hi," Owen smiles brightly back. His hands land on Charlie's hips and lifts easily until strong legs twist around his waist in the water. Hands glide to the small Charlie's back making him arch into Owen and bringing their lips closer together. Nails skim up his spine, and fuck, Charlie's missed this. A month apart and all he can think is that he never wants to go that long without Owen again.

It's a soft kiss. Charlie's bottom lip is slotted between Owen's. The taller man's tongue edges along the seam in a quick swipe. Charlie shudders, lost at the first touch of Owen's tongue. He presses closer, opening his mouth for the blonde. Owen darts into his boyfriend's mouth and entangles their tongues. His nails bite against Charlie's back as he presses a kiss firmly against his lips. But the brunette tease pulls back too soon. Owen blinks his eyes open to look at Charlie's hooded, hazel eyes and soft smile. The guitarist chuckles and drops his head down into the crook of Owen's neck.

"I've been waiting to do that," Charlie says and Owen can hear the happiness in his tone. He smiles too. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his boyfriend's touch as well. It was unbelievable how much. Charlie lifts his head and takes in green eyes. He loves the hitch of breath he feels in Owen's chest when he swipes his thumb along his cheek and that there is not a shred of resistance when he pulls him forward to relock they're lips. Owen sucks Charlie's bottom lip into his mouth and elicits a moan from the older boy. Owen leans forward dipping him back a little in his arms. Then a little more. Next thing Charlie knows, he's being pushed down. Submerged under the water.

When he's able to breach the surface again the first thing he hears is Owen laughing. "And  _ I've _ been waiting to do  _ that _ ," the younger boy chuckles out joyfully. 

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Charlie challenges pushing his wet locks out of his face and Owen wiggles his eyebrows. "It's on, Buddy!" Charlie lunges at Owen trying to tackle him in the water and just narrowly misses. The boys spend a good twenty minutes chasing each other around the pool, trying to dunk each other, jumping on the others back, splashing around and acting like children as the sun disappears beyond the horizon. Charlie tries showing off by doing a couple back flips into the pool, until they get yelled at by a passing employee.

"Sorry!" Owen shouts back a quick apology. He swims over to Charlie, who's leaning against the side of the pool, and traps him against the wall with an arm on either side of his body. 

Charlie beams at him, the little shit. Owen just shakes his head and leans forward pressing their wet lips together. Charlie is quick moving the kiss further. Placing his hands on Owen's waist and pulling him closer so their bodies line up. Hips brush and the younger boy gasps, inviting Charlie to taste him. He happily takes the invite and curls his tongue into the other's wet cavern, coaxing Owen forward. The drummer surges forward like he’s been starving, licking inside. Owen loves the singer's mouth. He loves kissing Charlie. He's great at it and gives as good as he gets. When Owen licks the roof of his mouth Charlie sucks on his tongue, draws Owen in like a last breath. Hands drag through blonde hair, tugging at it. Owen's thumbs dip just under the waistband of Charlie's swim trunks. The slight roll of hips is hard to miss even in the water. The heat of the kiss is getting Owen dizzy and overwhelmed and horny. Plus Charlie is so fucking tempting. Owen wants to just rub off against him until they’re both a mess. Charlie moans when teeth graze his lip. The sound turns something low in Owen's belly, and it's hard to breathe. He pulls back. Charlie chases after but the taller man keeps him at bay, resting their foreheads together. Staying close enough to press quick pecks against the corners of Charlie's mouth. 

“I missed you," Owen whispers against his lips. Charlie doesn't answer, just pulls his boyfriend in again. And like before Owen is powerless against hold this man has on him. Charlie kisses him gently but surely, catching the other's lower lip between both of his own. Letting him know through actions rather than words how much he missed him too.

Owen screws his eyes tightly, mustering all the strength he has to pull away for the second time. 

"We can't start this here," Owen says, having to be, as ever, the rational one. Charlie sags against the pool wall with a whine and a pout. "I know," Owen whines too and dips to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Come on. It's getting dark."

Owen basically has to drag him out of the pool and back up to the house. Charlie acts like a petulant, pouty child the entire way.

The next three days are entirely too much fun. 

Monday morning Charlie comes out of the bathroom as Owen exits his bedroom down the hall. Hazel eyes shine with a dazzling smile to match. He's freshly showered, his still damp curls bounce as he practically skips over to the drummer, causing the blue and white striped overalls that were hanging on his body to nearly fall off. Owen raises his eyebrows taking in the bouncing boy. Charlie's skipping comes to halt as he lands on both feet just in front of scrutinizing green eyes. He pulls the strap on his right shoulder back into place and grins brightly at Owen. "Morning!"

"That's what you're wearing today?" Owen eyes over the Dickies overalls. Charlie has decided to go forgo a shirt. Which makes Owen wonder if the singer decided to go without other things as well.

"Yeah." Charlie shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at his outfit choice. "Its comfy and I look smokin," Charlie says cockily. He rocks back and forth and peeks up at Owen through his lashes. "Don't you think so?" The inquiry is so sickly sweet with just a hint of seduction. Like he's genuinely asking for Owen's validation and trying to tempt him at the same time. Owen will never understand how Charlie manages to make his heart and other parts of his body swell simultaneously. The drummer reaches forward and rests his hands on Charlie's exposed sides. His skin is hot and dewy from the shower and Owen has to admit there is something about the whole look. The pant legs rolled up just below the knee, Charlie, as always, finding new ways to put as much skin on display as possible, the fact that he could have the boy undressed by simply undoing the straps on his shoulders. The outfit would just fall to the floor. Expose all of Charlie's body to him. Okay. Yeah.. He likes the overalls.

Owen can practically feel his pupils dilate as he rakes his eyes back up Charlie's body, his exposed arms, his neck, that Owen really wants to attach his lips to right now, up to his face. Charlie is biting his bottom lip as he watches his boyfriend take in his outfit of the day, and though he's trying to keep it in, Owen can see the smugness and amusement behind his eyes.

Owen rolls his own eyes and pushes Charlie away. "Get out of here I don't want anyone seeing me with you in those things." The taller boy turns and starts walking down the hallway. Charlie regains his footing and quickly chases after to jump on his back. So Owen has to carry the both of them into the kitchen for breakfast.

The group goes for a nice outing around the area. They show the boys around. Go into a couple souvenir shops. Owen buys a souvenir hat for his collection and something to bring back for his mom.

They stop for lunch at a small seafood restaurant. Kenny gets Owen to try calamari which he of course hates, being the picky eater he is. Charlie sits next to him and finds all kinds of ways to not so subtly flirt or touch him during the meal. Blowing his straw wrapper into the side of Owen's face, hooking their ankles together under the table, pulling Owen's chair closer to his own while Owen is still in it, resting his hand on Owen's thigh, slinging his arm across the back of the chair and rubbing his thumb at the top of his spine, and tugging the bun at the back of Owen's head. He also keeps stealing some of the vegetables off Owen's plate and popping them in his mouth before continuing the conversation with the rest of the group. Though this is something Charlie does so often, it's become more of a staple during their meals than a flirtation. 

When they finish their exploring the group retires back to the house for a little rest. They’re all sat upon the, surprisingly spacious, couch. Charlie with no shame lays across Owen's thighs and drops his legs in Kenny's lap. Jeremy turns on some music and cuddles up with Carolynn. Owen weaves his fingers into Charlie's hair and scratches lightly at the back of his skull. A move he knows the older boy loves and has actually managed to put him to sleep on a couple occasions. Charlie hums contently and rests his eyes as the group chats lightly. It's relaxed. It's nice. 

Which lasts all of about ten minutes.

Owen doesn't know exactly how he ends up in an arm wrestling competition with Charlie. But when the table and stools are set up, everyone gathers around.

They are pretty evenly matched as opponents. They have been going for about 5 minutes. Hands grasped tightly in the middle. Neither even slightly yielding. Owen makes the mistake. He breaks his concentrated gaze from their cusped hands, up to Charlie's face. Trying to gage if the guitarist is trying just as hard as he is. He is. But Owen never accounted for Charlie's trying face to be so... hot. A few tendrils of hair are falling over his eye, his cheeks are flushed and his plump bottom lip has gone from its usual soft pink to almost red where he has been chewing on it in concentration. The sight makes Owen stagger a bit and give into Charlie's push. Though he quickly regains his position, the older boy notices for sure.

"You okay there, O?" Owen isn't going to chance another look up, but he can hear the smirk in his voice. He can't tell if the brunette realizes the reason behind his faltering. Charlie does so many things that drive him crazy it's always hard to tell which ones he's doing absent-mindedly, which ones he does on purpose, or worse ones he used to do absent-mindedly until he realized they can get a rise out of Owen so has started to do them on purpose and more frequently. Though, when Charlie inches his foot forward until their toes are grazinging there's no doubt in Owen's mind that his boyfriend is playing games with him. However, Charlie isn't the only one who can play..

Owen moves his foot forward too. The table between them hides the drummer's sneaky tactics from the group. He runs his toes on the underside curve of Charlie's foot. Which makes the singer's hand tighten in his. Then he moves slowly up and around the ball on the inside of his ankle. Then down. Over and over again. All the while Owen takes to doing distracting things with his tongue. Licking his lips or curling it out the corner of his mouth. Things that the others probably just take as concentration. But Charlie knows what he's doing.

As the cherry on top Owen gives a little extra push against his other's arm with a grunt. That's the final nail in the coffin. Charlie's arm falls to the table under the young man's and everyone around them cheers. Owen raises his hands above his head victorious. He stands giving a wave and a bow to his adoring subjects. 

"No, no." Charlie stands up as well. "I call a redo. Owen's a big fat cheater."

Jeremy scoffs. "Charlie stop being such a sore loser." The guitar player did in fact have a streak of being a sore loser even if this time he was totally, one hundred percent justified in calling Owen out. "I'm next," Jer claims and Kenny bustles around for his phone. Charlie glares at his boyfriend, plops back down on his stool and crosses his arms across his chest defiantly.

"You cheated," Charlie very correctly accuses.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Owen says sarcastically and winks.

Tuesday is spent entirely at the beach

Swimming, relaxing and playing cards with Jeremy is just what Owen wanted from this vacation. On the other hand though, he can already tell there's something itching under Charlie's skin. 

Charlie steals the straw hat that Jer gives Owen straight off his head. He swims so far out from shore, despite constant yells from his friends for him to come back, that he gets caught in a rip tide and nearly dragged out to sea. Owen starts to join Kenny in taking a nap in their very comfy lounge chairs until Charlie's 'pay attention to me' gene kicks in and he lays soaking wet, across Owen's entire body and dramatically pretends he didn't even see Owen laying there. Later he comes sprinting out of the water, rambling excitedly about a boat only then to break out his phone and start asking internet strangers if they can borrow their boats. 

Owen has put it together now. They've spent almost forty eight hours in a new, exciting place and Charlie's adventurous side is getting restless.

Owen is grateful when Tori tells them about a place they can rent mopeds and explore the island. Jer sets up a reservation for the three of them and it seems to settle the crawling inside Charlie for at least a little bit.

However when they get back to the house, Owen excuses himself to go shower while everyone unpacks their things. He hears Charlie say he's going to get his guitar and then feet are padding down the hall behind him at twice his own speed. Owen turns around just in time to basically catch Charlie in his arms and have his back slammed into the wall. 

Charlie immediately attaches his lips to his boyfriend's in a passionate kiss. Owen, quick to pick up, sinks down the wall enough to pull him in between his knees and bring their bodies together. It's a frantic kiss. All of Charlie's wild energy from today is being channeled into quick presses all over Owen's mouth and hands roaming all over his bare chest. The taller man lifts his hand up to Charlie's chin. Tilting his face up, he steadies the older boy enough to get a long lick into his mouth and lock their lips together. Owen swallows Charlie's moan when he sinks his hands down and presses his fingers into the toned muscle of his backside. 

Owen grabs the back of Charlie's neck, tightly, and pulls away from the kiss with a wet smack. The grounding pressure seems to get Charlie to o slow down. "You need to chill," kiss "out," Owen tells him.

Charlie fights against the pull at the base of his skull and buries a smirk into Owen's neck. His tongue bathes over Owen's pulse point making the older boy squirm. "Make me," Charlie whispers hotly into the crook and presses a kiss there. 

Charlie nibbles along his boyfriend's collar and Owen's head hits the wall behind him a little too loudly as he lets out a groan. His grip on the man's neck tightens but it just makes Charlie moan as he bites the junction between Owen's shoulder and neck. The dummer other hand, still digging into firm ass, gives a swift smack. Charlie lets the reddened skin fall from between his teeth as he gasps. Owen takes that opportunity to put the singer at arm's length. Charlie gnaws his own lip looking up and down the taller man's body like he's hungry. Owen is half hard which is difficult to hide in just swim trunks. Charlie is clearly pleased with himself, if his facial expression is anything to go on, as he takes in the state he's put his boyfriend in. Charlie leans in slowly and gives Owen a quick peck on the cheek before gleefully bouncing down the hallway to his room. 

Owen has to take a minute to gather himself. He stands there still leaning against the wall, running his fingers through his hair and muttering a mixture of curse words and Charlie's name under his breath, before finally going to the bathroom to take a quick and bracing shower.

When he comes out Kenny has made a couple pitchers of margaritas for the house and, though Owen isn't twenty one yet, he still pours him a glass. Tori and Care are in the kitchen making some delicious smelling Mexican food. Charlie and Jer are sitting on the couch harmonizing to a Harry Styles song and strumming along on the guitar. So Owen sits with Kenny and talks about his vast life experiences.

About two dozen tacos and four pitchers of margaritas later the group is thoroughly full, buzzed and happy. 

Owen finds Charlie out on the back porch absently plucking his guitar and listening to the sound of waves on the distant shore. He sneaks up behind him, drapes himself on the back of the chair and drags his hands over Charlie's amazing arms. Despite the new presence over his shoulders Charlie doesn't miss a beat while plucking. Which simultaneously impresses Owen and makes him feel a little put out, wanting to be the sole focus of Charlie's attention at the moment. Owen brushes his nose along the shell of his ear, tucking brown locks behind it. "You playing the guitar is so…" he ducks his head into the crook of Charlie's neck and laves lightly at a patch of skin there. "You're sexy," he growls.

At that point Charlie's playing comes to a halt and he grips the neck of his guitar. His head tips giving the green-eyed boy all the access he wants to the skin. Owen takes the invitation, placing kisses from Charlie's shoulder all the way up to the sensitive area behind the ear, then gently scrapes his teeth against his earlobe. The singer releases a shaky breath that sounds like a serenade to Owen. "And you're drunk," Charlie realizes. 

Owen stands up, leaving Charlie's neck completely abandoned, and walks around to take a seat on the outdoor coffee table in front of him. "Pleasantly buzzed," Owen corrects with a goofy grin.

Owen places his hands on Charlie's knees and stokes up and down across his thighs. The older man likes this turn of events. Alcohol apparently makes Owen the touchy, feely, needy one between the two of them. "And horny?" Charlie asks, amused by his tipsy boyfriend.

Owen's eyes widen and search Charlie's body like he'll find the answer written on his chest. He nods coming to his conclusion. "That is a very real possibility."

Charlie chuckles. "Yeah?" Owen grins back at him. "How about you kissing me? Is that a possibility?" Owen bites his bottom lip and grabs hold of both of the arms of Charlie's chair, trapping him in. He pulls himself up, leaning over the brunette so he has to look up and stretch his neck just to brush their lips together. Owen places one knee beside Charlie's thigh, half straddling him.

Owen dip his tongue between Charlie's parted lips and taps his teeth. And apparently that one move is all the teasing Charlie can take. He surges upwards taking the younger boy's tongue into his mouth. Owen whimpers and presses forwards roughly. He claims Charlie's mouths with surprisingly great precision, hitting all the right places and making the singer's stomach swoop. Charlie can taste the tart strawberry and sting of tequila from the margaritas as he sucks on his boyfriend's tongue. Owen moans, Charlie can feel the vibration of it in his throat and it's just about the hottest thing he's ever felt.

Charlie is two seconds away from sliding his guitar out of the way to have the drummer in his lap. "Owen," Jeremy yells from inside the house. The blonde reactively picks up his head and looks in the direction of the call.

"Uhn uh. Me now," Charlie desperatlynclings to Owen's attention by grabbing the front of Owen's shirt and bringing him back to the kiss. He licks the roof of the boy's mouth and Owen moans are cut off once again.

"Owen," Jeremy calls once more. "I need a euchre partner." Owen pulls away and Charlie slides down into his chair wanting to sink through it and down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Owen whispers against his cheek, sounding sincerely sympathetic. "If I don't go in he'll just come out here." Charlie pouts, something that's becoming quite frequent during this trip. "We'll have time for us soon," Owen assures him and kisses the corner of his mouth. It does nothing to lessen Charlie's frown. "I promise."

"Owen!"

"Yeah. Coming!" Owen calls back. He stands up, smooths out the front of his shirt, and heads towards the sound of his interrupting friends' laughter. 

"Owen." He's stopped and turns back to find Charlie leaning his head backwards to look into his green eyes. Owen waits expectantly but Charlie doesn't say anything, just fixes him with his big, round, shiney hazel eyes. This look, this pining, innocent, kicked puppy dog eyed look, (unlike his intimidating look) is something Charlie is very good at, even upside-down. When used correctly it gets the hazel-eyed boy just about anything he wants from his boyfriend. Owen, without the kid saying a single word, knows his request and is more than happy to oblige. He walks back over and leans down to place an upside-down kiss on Charlie's lips. Then another one at his hairline. 

"Be patient," Owen mumbles into brown curls and the brunette begrudgingly nods but all Charlie heard was that he was probably gonna die from blue balls before he gets Owen's in any real way he wants him.

The next day the boys go moped riding, see some beautiful sites and capture the memory with some goofy pictures. 

Kenny takes everyone out for dinner. It's a quiet relaxed meal. Everyone just soaking up their last moments together. Not knowing the next time they'll see each other.

Near the end if the meal is when Owen notices that Charlie hasn't reached over to touch him once. He's his usual bright, smiling and loud self so Owen knows nothing is wrong and Charlie and Jeremy took a nap on the couch when they got home so it can't be exhaustion. But he's not kicking him under the table or trying to get half of Owen's cookie sundae. And yes, usually Owen will act annoyed most of the time at Charlie's antics but in reality it's just become such a natural part of their dynamic that it feels wrong going a meal without Charlie finding a reason to touch him. It feels wrong going any extended length of time without Charlie finding a reason to touch him. Owen usually isn't the touch starved one, especially not in public with all their friends around, but he sees Charlie's hand resting in his lap and it's like his body moves on it's own. He scooches his chair a little closer so he can discreetly rest his hand in the older man's. Neither of them acknowledges it or looks at one another, but Owen can see the corner of Charlie's mouth twitch into a small smile.

They walk back home, side by side, a few strides behind the group. "Are you mad at me?" Owen asks his thoughts escaping his mouth before he can stop them. Charlie's head snaps up immediately with a look of concern.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asks in a rush of words, getting worried he did something wrong.

Owen shrugs looking down at his feet as they walk. "You just seem more reserved than usual tonight."

Charlie huffs and tilts his head up to the sky. "I was just-" Charlie reaches his hand out and stops Owen from walking any further. He watches as the group walks further down the path. Carolynn is the only one that seems to notice they've stopped, giving a quick smirk as she glances back before wrapping Jeremy's arm around her own shoulders, and carrying on. Owen waits for him to continue as the group starts to disappear over a hill. "I thought," Charlie starts timidly, "I might be annoying you with my...advances lately," he explains. Owen huffs a laugh out at the polite term for his boyfriend jumping every chance he gets. "I just wanted to give you a break."

Owen rolls his eyes and shakes his head but his smile is sweet. He reaches forward, grabs Charlie’s waist and pulls him in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I don't want a break." He looks deeply into Charlie's eyes and he can tell Owen is being sincere. A fluttering warmth spreads throughout Charlie and he has the overwhelming urge to kiss Owen's mouth red. But Owen gently slips their hands together and leads them into a quiet moment as they walk back to the house

They come in only a couple minutes after the rest of the group. Everyone is already saying their goodnights despite the early hour. But everyone's tired from their own individual activities and half the house is getting up early for travel. Owen makes his rounds, hugging everyone goodnight. He saves Charlie for last, coming up behind him, encircles his arms around his waist and hooks his chin on his shoulder. The bandmates are the only ones left in the living room as Owen and Jer continue to talk. Owen doesn't let go though, he holds Charlie there. Charlie's not gonna stop him and Jeremy's not saying anything about it. So they just let it happen. He rests his hands over top of Owen’s on his stomach. Charlie's not paying attention to the conversation the boys are having, something about breakfast in the morning. Charlie instead is focused on keeping his breath steady as he feels Owen's voice vibrating through him as he's pulled closer into Owen's chest. Focused on keeping his heart rate down terrified Owen can feel as much as he can pounding in his chest. He's trying to not let his knees give out from underneath him while Owen's thumb is stroking up and down, just below his navel and unknowingly scorching his insides in the process. Focused on not tilting his head back to bear his neck even though the feeling of Owen's hot breath ghosting his jaw is so tempting. 

"Okay goodnight." Owen's voice snaps him from his hyper focus. He realizes Jeremy has left them alone and is walking down the hall to join his wife. "Alright," Owen flattens his hands against Charlie's stomach making the muscles contract, "I'm going to bed too. I'll see you in the morning." Charlie nods not trusting how his voice will come out if he tries to speak with all the fluttering going on in his stomach. Owen tilts his head and kisses Charlie's cheek for the second time tonight before releasing his arms from his waist and walking down the hall to his room. Then Charlie is left alone outside the kitchen thinking that if he really tried he could probably turn into an actual puddle right now.

Charlie doesn't know if it's the softness from tonight, the sneaky rendezvous the past four days, or that he hasn't been properly touched in weeks but something inside him snaps. After hours of laying in his bed alone and staring at the ceiling he throws his sheets off, sneaks out of his room, down the hall and to Owen's door. 

He doesn't knock. Just carefully cracks the door open and peers inside. Unsurprisingly Owen is still lying awake. He's shirtless, in nothing but black sweatpants, laying on top of his covers and scrolling through his phone. 

Owen lowers the device when he hears the hinges of his door creak open. He smiles at Charlie in his doorway. "Hey," he greets and places the phone on his nightstand. "What's up?" 

Charlie fully enters the room and gently closes the door behind him before turning his attention back to Owen. His brows are furrowed together and watches as Charlie, in one clean move, strips his cut off shirt and throws it away on the floor.

Charlie dives onto the bed over Owen and slams their lips together, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside of the other man's mouth. He props one hand against the pillows next to the blonde's head and the other reaches down to palm at his soft cock through his sweats. Owen is shocked, hands braced against the mattress, jaw slack as Charlie's tongue explores. It's the pleasure shooting through his abdomen from the hand cupping his dick that finally brings him to start kissing back. His tongue duels with Charlie’s in a fight for dominance. Owen brings a hand to the boy’s side and maneuvers im down on the bed beside him. The younger boy whimpers as he rolls his hips into Charlie's hand bringing their bodies closer. “Where'd this come from?” Owen asks when they break for air.

"I'm done being patient." Charlie rumbles deep in his chest. His blood heating up as he feels Owen's cock jerk and fill underneath his hand.

"It never was one of your virtues." Owen teases. He reaches down and presses against Charlie's already half full member through his shorts. 

"Uhnn, Owen," Charlie moans out deep and breathless. 

"Shhh. Tori is next door and Jer and Carolynn are across the hall. They're gonna hear you." Charlie snaps his mouth shut and presses his lips together in an attempt to cover the small moan that escapes when Owen teases his sensitive erection again. But it's still far too loud. 

“I bet you like that idea, huh?” Owen asks, slipping his hand under the fabric to curl his fingers around Charlie's cock, smooth and burning hot. His own jerks inside his pants and he can feel a growing wet patch near the waistband. “You like the idea of someone catching us? Seeing you like this? For me? All desperate to be touched?"

Charlie nods, his breath hitching when Owen’s thumb collects the building precum from the slit of his cock and drags it down to massage the bundle of nerves just under the head. He pants, eyes screwing tightly shut. He starts fumbling, blindly undoing the knot in Owen's drawstring and pushes at the pants. Owen follows and hooks his thumbs into Charlie's shorts as well. Both boys kick their bottoms down the bed leaving them bare. Owen moves to take his position on Charlie dick but the brunette snatches his hand and brings it to his mouth. green eyes watch as Charlie spits into his palm and lights a fire inside Owen's blood. Lust filled hazels make their way back to Owen eyes as the saliva soaked hand is lead back to the now fully hard shaft. Charlie can't help the little whine escaping at the new, wet sensation. Then Charlie licks a stripe up his own palm, not breaking eye contact and curls it around Owen's pulsing erection.

Charlie was an absolute maniac. Making all this even dirtier, ten times sexier and very, weirdly intimate in one fell swoop. Owen pumps Charlie's cock a few times, with his now slick palm and Charlie groans. 

Loudly. 

Owen quickly slaps his other hand over Charlie's mouth, trying to muffle the stream of noises escaping the singer's throat. Charlie starts rocking his hips to fuck into the tunnel of the Owen's fist. He's moaning with abandon now, behind the drummer's hand.

Owen’s grip on Charlie's jaw tightens as the boy thumbs the slit of his cock, spreading the slick he finds there around the head and working it down his shaft. Owen can't help it either, he whines a little louder than he wanted too. His hips jerk forward trying to increase Charlie's pace. 

Charlie's writhes on the bed, bringing them closer together. Only inches separate them. Their knuckles knock together as they work each other at a desperate rate. Charlie whimpers, his eyes scrunched up and has a crease in his forehead that tells Owen he’s on the edge. The younger man can feel his own lower abdomen quivering.

“Close,” Owen moans, his hips bucking, a steady stream of pre-come slicking the guitarist's calloused hand and making obscene wet noises in the quiet. Charlie lets a few desperate sounding sobs letting Owen know he was close as well.

Owen tugs harder at the top half of Charlie’s dick. Fingers tightening, adding in a twist as he works the head, feeling it swell and jerk.

An obscene groan erupts from Charlie's throat gaudily, even with his makeshift muzzle. Then wet, liquid heat covers Owen's hand. 

Charlie's hand tightens around Owen’s aching shaft. The blonde doesn't know if it's on purpose or a reaction from the orgasm being slammed from Charlie's body, but it only takes a few more thrusts of Owen's hips into the tight fist and he feels that familiar heat. Unable to hold back his own stream of grunts and chants of Charlie’s name, he smashes their lips together and releases them for the older man to swallow as he crashes over the edge as well, coming hard all over them both. 

Owen moans and whimpers as Charlie wrings every last drop out of him. When he thinks the loudest noises have subsided he breaks away. They're both flushed, sweaty, and panting. Charlie's chest burns as he gulps down air.

Their mess leaves their hands and part of their stomachs sticky, but Owen can’t bring himself to care, basking in the post orgasm glow. Charlie is the one to clean them up, using a towel Owen left on the floor from the beach yesterday.

He settles back on the bed next to Owen squeezing together in the middle of the mattress. His hazel eyes crinkle at the corners as he offers a broad smile. Clearly satisfied.

"Better?" Owen asks.

Charlie pretends to contemplate but ends up shaking his head. "Not yet." He slings his arm around Owen's neck and pulls him forward until their lips are brushing. "But there's always round two." The taller man can feel the smirk in the barely there kiss. Owen scoffs.

"Are you kidding me? I could barely keep your loud mouth shut during a hand job. You wanna wake the whole house?"

Charlie nods enthusiastically "Yes." The excitable boy surges to devour him. Owen laughs against his mouth but quickly moves down, kissing against Charlie's stubbled jaw and ducks his head into the crook of his neck, still trying to get his heart to stop pounding in his chest.

"You're a menace." Owen places kisses against Charlie's neck and shoulder. "Tori, and the Shada's leave tomorrow. And Kenny is on the other side of the house. So then," Owen brings his face back up to graze his nose against Charlie's, "I'll have you and your loud mouth all to myself." He punctuated the sentence with a gentle peck.

"You know…" Charlie pecks back with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "there are other ways to keep me quiet." Charlie flicks his tongue over the other's lips. He tries to retreat to take in Owen's expression but a hand reactively shoots up to wrap around his throat and pulls him back in to shoves a tongue into his insinuating mouth.

Owen gets in a few long kisses but he knows if he keeps Charlie in his bed for much longer the whole house is gonna find out about them in a less than decent way. He begrudgingly forces himself to pull away. "Bed." He orders but then counter productively pulls him in for another kiss. "Okay, now." He pulls away again panting and releases Charlie's neck from his hand. The brunette groans as he rolls out of the bed and starts looking around for his clothes. Owen watches and runs his hands through his hair, fighting every impulse he has to not drag Charlie back into his sheets. Other houseguests be damned. "Before you fucking kill me," Owen groans as he watches him get dressed. Which is, unexplainably, as sexy as watching him get undressed. Charlie picks up Owen's sweatpants with his underwear tucked inside and walks them over to the side of the bed. He drops them onto Owen's still sensitive member then leans over him with his hands on either side of his head.

"Just so you know," Charlie smirks down at him, "I fully intend to show you just how loud I can get while we're on this trip."

Owen licks his own bottom lip and beams at Charlie’s threatening promise. "Oh I'm counting on it," assures him. Charlie plants one more quick kiss on Owen's lips and then quickly sneaking back into the hallway

Both boys go to bed with smiles on their faces.


	2. Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the wrestling video...you know the one ;)

Both boys are buzzing when they finally have the opportunity of an afternoon to themselves. Tori and the Shada's had left after breakfast this morning and Kenny was grabbing lunch at a bar he had been wanting to check out, that apparently had amazing jalapeño poppers and live music. Owen not being able to get into a 21 and over bar provided them with a great excuse. Charlie made something up about not wanting to leave Owen behind and that they'd probably just head down to the beach. In reality Charlie was dragging the younger boy back to his room before the door even clicked closed after Kenny.

Owen has the older boy straddling his hips and executing a rather intense attack on any visible part of his skin. Charlie shoves Owen's shirt up and up until the blonde lets him rip the shirt over his head and throw it across the room. Owen surges forward trying to kiss Charlie, but the singer pushes hard against the middle of his chest sending him falling back against the pillows. Charlie then dives to kiss him aggressively.

Owen is urged on by Charlie's enthusiasm but not allowing him to think he's got the upper hand, the drummer raises his hips enough to throw his boyfriend off balance and flips them over so he's now on top. Owen holds Charlie down, his hands firmly planted on his ribcage so the singer can't advance on him. "You were getting a little presumptuous there."

Charlie rolls his eyes and groans. "Leave it to you to use a word like presumptuous while I'm trying to screw you silly," Charlie smirks up at him, then quickly grabs the back of Owen's neck and yanks him down into another kiss. The brunette digs his nails into Owen's lower back and pulls his hips down against his own 

"Charlie," Owen groans against the other boy's mouth as heat radiates from the red hot trails being made down his back. Owen grinds his hips down harder, fully pressing their hardness together. Charlie throws his head back with untamed moan.

"Owen," Charlie sighs exasperated. "You're killing me here! I've been patient! I haven't seen you for a month. I finally get you within reach, then we have to deal with all of cock-blocking friends. They're all gone now. It's just us, and you're still going  _ painfully _ slow! I'm convinced you like torturing me."

Owen laughs. Charlie is such a drama queen. "I have to admit..." Owen runs his hand up under Charlie's yellow shirt, up to his chest and runs a thumb over his nipple. Charlie wiggles under the attention and arches his chest into Owen's hand. The sensitive little nub pebbles. "There is a slight entertainment factor in seeing you squirm."

Mischievous green eyes drift up to glaring hazel ones. "You're an asshole." Owen pinches his other nipple making Charlie's breath hitch and glaring eyes shut tightly. "Please," Charlie huffs out.

Owen moans and leans down to lick Charlie's collar bone. "Don't beg. It just compells me prolong the torture." 

Charlie groans and curls his fingers tightly around the blonde's hips as Owen bathes his neck with attention. "You know I could always flip us back over and take what I want," Charlie tells him half as a matter-of-fact and half threateningly.

Owen lifts his head and Charlie looks down at him. Their noses brush together as the younger boy gets a mischievous look on his face. "I'd like to see you try." Charlie raises his eyebrows at the challenge. "Let's not forget who won arms wrestling," Owen finishes with a teasing smile and Charlie's face falls in annoyance.

"Because you cheated!" Charlie pushes against his chest. Owen laughs and slips off the guitarist and the bed, leaving him just a little cold.

"Asshole." Charlie repeats and runs his finger through his hair. 

Charlie sits up on the bed and decides to scroll through his phone and pout while in his peripheral he watches as Owen paces around the room. Charlie is admiring a piece of fanart of Julie and Luke when out if nowhere he can see Owen full on charging at his side with a pillow in hand. Owen tackles him on the bed, his hat goes flying and Charlie quickly joins the fight without missing a beat or dropping his phone. 

It doesnt take as much time and effort, as Owen would have liked, for Charlie to wrestle him into a head lock and push his face down into the mattress. Charlie places his knee on to Owen's lower back and pushes until he's pinned him to the bed. Then in a move that was actually quiet impressive manages to catch both of Owen's arms pins them behind his back. Charlie settles on top of Owen, straddling his hips and holds him there as the taller boy squirms. 

Owen tries breaking his hand free, but Charlie's grip is unyielding. He can raise himself enough to jostle Charlie on his back but not enough to buck him off. Owen's huffs in frustration as he goes slack against the sheets. "Alright." Owen gives up the fight and peers back at Charlie. "Uncle. You win." Charlie smiles boastfully down at his boyfriend. He lays himself across Owen's back. With one hand still holding the drummer's hands in place he reaches up with the other and brushes blonde locks out of green eyes, then places a kiss on Owen's flushed cheek. "Get off of me." The younger boy pushes back into him lightly trying to shrug him off.

"I don't know." Charlie sits up and moves against Owen’s attempts to throw him like a mechanical bull. The writhing and twisting however is sending little electric jolts through Charlie's lower-half where it's nestled against the curve of Owen's backside. Charlie grunts, "I think I'm starting to get this whole squirming thing." Owen's hips rise and fall back to the mattress unintentionally rocking Charlie's hip against him. Charlie moans and collapses forward a little, having to catch himself with a hand planted between the blonde's shoulder blades. Owen stills. Charlie runs his hand along the jutting ridges of Owen's spine and he can feel the chill that shoots up the other's back, and sees his shoulders pinch together as it settles behind the base of his skull. "I think I kinda like having you like this." Charlie lays over Owen again and kisses the back of his neck as if he can absorb that electricity with his touch. And maybe he can cause the first brush of Charlie's lips had Owen unfurling his shoulders along with a sigh that sounds like he's been holding his breath for a little too long. Charlie smirks, pleased with that reaction. "I think you kinda like it too."

Charlie uses one hand to press his thumb into his back muscles, lightly massaging them and watching they way they flex under the pressure. Owen is opening and closing his hands in Charlie's other hand, fingers itching to touch but he keeps firm in his vice grip. He moves his attention up to Owen's hair tangling his fingers in its silkyness, grabs on and roughly pulls his head back. Owen groans and lets his head fall back. Charlie advances and attack of wet kisses on his every inch of his neck. Owen presses his knees into the matress and pushes back into Charlie, feeling him swelling in his shorts. The older boy gets the hint and grinds down in between Owen's cheeks once, twice, three times and soon enough they're both moaning. Charlie licks along the shell off Owen's ear and loves the feel of the cool metal of the helix piercing there (just another thing about Owen that taunts an tortures him without even trying). "Please let me fuck you." Charlie breathes hotly into his ear. Owen nods as much as he can against the sheets. 

Charlie pushes off of him and both boys hurriedly start to strip. Charlie goes to his dresser, opens the top drawer and pulls out a bottle of clear liquid. Owen scrambles in the bed, to his knees, chest falling to the mattress, head at the foot of the bed and his fingers finding purchase in the sheets. He feels the bed dip as Charlie climbs behind him. He hears the top of the lube bottle snap open and the small squelching sound as Charlie pours some into his hand. Then Owen smells something sweetly tropical. He rolls on his side to look back at Charlie, who's rubbing the shiney clear liquid between his thumb, pointer and middle fingers, warming it. "Why does that smell fruity?"

Charlie picks up the bottle turning it in his fingers and flashing the label at Owen. "It's coconut." Charlie smiles beams and Owen just blinks at him a couple times. "I got it at a shop our second day here."

Owen pinches the bridge of his nose, chin tilted up to the ceiling as he barks out a laugh. "You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met."

Charlie chuckles too but then grabs Owen's hip and flips him back onto his stomach. He manipulates Owen's body until his hips are hovering above the mattress, his half hard cock is bobbing inches above the sheets, his back is arched, ass in the air. Charlie's fingers circle around his hole and Owen's hands tighten in the sheets.

Its not Owen's first time on the receiving end of sex. The occurrences are just few. Not because Owen doesn't enjoy it. He does. A lot Charlie just  _ really  _ loves being fucked. And Owen really loves pleasuring Charlie. 

The moan Charlie lets out when slowly, gently he slides one finger in, stretching Owen, lets him know he's still doing exactly that.

Slowly Charlie starts to move the digit it in and out. Every slide easing the tight clench of Owen's hole. “You can put in another one.” Owen say breathlessly after a couple minutes. Charlie complies and slides another finger in, now moving them both in and out, in and out, scissoring them slightly. Then before he knew it Charlie was adding a third. It burns a little on the way in but then Charlie opens them, spreading him open. The burn fades and now Owen's penis is fully hard and arching up enough to tap against his lower abdomen. Owen angles his hips and starts to thrust back on Charlie's fingers. His fingers curling upwards, searching for that bundle of nerves. He knows he finds it when Owen's entire body jolts. "There it is." Charlie purrs.

Charlie brushes over it again. He presses his fingers harder against the boy's prostate, relishing in the way Owen moans, “Oh Fuck.” 

Charlie does it again. And again. And again. And Owen's hips fall to the mattress seeking out whatever friction he can get against his pulsing length. Charlie abuses the little sweet spot. A small, wet patch is being worked into the sheets below Owen as he shakes trying not to come apart before he gets Charlie inside him. “Ah…ahhh… Char- Charlie, please. I’m ready.” 

Owen lets out a small sobbing sound as Charlie suddenly removes his fingers. Charlie grabs hold of Owen's hips and yanks his ass up again. He spreads more of the tropical lube over himself making his cock nice and slick. He's gentle in touch along Owen's backside over his hip and resting his thumb on the dimple of his back. He alignes himself with Owen's red puckering hole, and slowly, gently presses in.

Charlie doesn't make it any further than the head before he stops. He's letting Owen adjust to the intrusion, but he himself already needs a breather as well. "You're so fucking tight," Charlie chokes out.

The sheets are balled tightly in Owen's hands, his eyes are pinched tightly closed and the muscle in his jaw is clenched hard. Owen is tight and tense around Charlie. But Owen still encourages with a slightly strangled but sure sounding, "Keep going.”

The brunette can't deny Owen. Charlie bites his lip so hard he thinks he might be splitting it as he slowly slides further in, all the while enjoying the litany of curses and encouragement falling from Owen's lips. Once he feels his hips tap against Owen’s mounds, he pauses.

Owen’s toes are curling, fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets as he tries his best to catch his breath and adjust to Charlie's admirable size. He contracts around the older boy and moves his hips slightly, trying to find a position that will turn this pain into pleasures. The slight wriggling movements are driving Charlie crazy, his hands curl tightly onto either side of Owen’s hips to steady the both of them.

Charlie pets up and down Owen's side. Owen is hiding his face in the mattress, taking measured labored breaths. They stay like that, connected for who knows how long as the stretch soothes into a dull ache. Until finally Owen's cheek lays flat against the bed again and Charlie can see his face smooth out and feel his body relax. "Move."

Charlie pats Owen's lower spine comfortingly before he begins to pull back. Slowly he works himself in and out. He moves at a relatively leisurely pace, taking his time watching and listening as Owen gets more and more into it, whatever little pain there has been likely gone now as his hips begin to rock back to meet Charlie's and drive the singer insane with the l pulls Owen's cheeks apart slightly with his thumbs, taking a good look at how Owen’s hole is swallowing him. He pulls out again, watching as Owen clenches around him trying to keep him inside. He pulls out almost all the way, before shoving back in. Hard. Both boys groan. Charlie's hips involuntarily take on this new rhythm. Pulling too far out and thrusting back in harshly, driving hard and deep.

Owen's back is arching. Charlie's left hand firmly planted on the blonde’s hip, his right places in the center of Owen's back and pressing down, forcing his chest flush against the mattress and angling him so that Charlie is hitting right against his prostate. Owen's breath is knocked away with one long roll of hips. Owen is gasping, "Do that again." So Charlie does. And does it again. And again. "Fuck. Just like that."

He hunches himself forward slightly as he continues slow purposeful pushing at Owen’s sensitive button. He grips on to the back of Owen's neck to steady himself. Then he picks up his pace, skin loudly meeting skin as he pounds into Owen, dragging out every gasp, moan, and cry he can from the drummer.

Owen rocks back as best he can to meet Charlie thrust for thrusts. Charlie is getting close to his limit, and by the sounds he's making, Owen isn’t too far off. 

Charlie folds forward as his stomach tightens with that familiar warm feeling. His hand lands over Owen's which is knotted in the sheets the other buries in Owen's hair and holds on for dear life.

"I'm coming," Charlie rasps. "You're making me come." 

Charlie’s short hurried thrusts came to a feverish peak before halting. The hand in Owen's hair pulling almost painfully, bringing his head back, bearing his throat and forcing strangles groans from deep in his chest. Charlie bites down on Owen’s shoulder and sucks a dark mark there. 

Each pulse seemed to last forever, drawn out perfectly as he moans into Owen's skin.

Charlie's is breath fanning against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. He feels Owen squirm underneath him, trying to regain some of the lost friction, and Charlie reactively pulls back a little.

"Don't pull out," Owen grunts, "Move. I'm so close." And even though his voice comes out completely wrecked, stuttering and desperate, even though Charlie is the one holding him down, even though Charlie technically holds all the power at this moment, it's very clearly an order. Charlie's body jolts, Owen's dominating side sending electricity through his veins. The jerk makes him pull at Owen's hair again and snap his hips forward making the younger boy whine. Charlie quickly builds on that momentum, eager to give Owen anything he wants. He starts pounding into him at a punishing rate, racing to get Owen over the edge before he becomes too soft. 

Owen shakes, a broken moan falling from his lips.

Charlie raises to get more leverage. His sweaty palms try to grip onto Owen's hips so he can pull Owen harder onto his member.

Words are escaping Owen’s lips, mostly gibberish now, as he's too far gone to bother with making any clear sense. He is right there on the edge.

Owen's hand flies back and clasps over Charlie's on his hip. Charlie thinks it's an encouraging gesture at first until he feels Owen's hand start to slip underneath himself. When he sees the movement Charlie snaps his hips particularly hard and smacks at Owen's elbow. “No. I want that."

Owen whines but lets his hand fall back to the mattress. Charlie thrusts an uneven pattern as he opens the lube bottle still on the bed beside them and pours a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Owen is voicing, through huffs and groans, his displeasure at the change in rhythm and attention he's receiving but once Charlie gets a slick, slightly cold, hand around him all dissatisfied sounds are quite literally fucked out of him. 

Charlie's hips and hand work at an erratic rate. Owen is practically drooling a small puddle into the mattress as he begins to moan and cry out with abandon. Owen's gripping and pulling the sheets so hard Charlie thinks he might rip them.

Owen loses himself to it. His body is starting to burn, muscles coiling tightly. His hole spasming around Charlie so fiercely that he can barely keep his eyes open as they roll into the back of his head.

Owen releases an embarrassing noise when he comes.

Owen must black out for a few seconds, because when he finally opens his eyes he is already spent and breathing heavily. Charlie has rolled him so he isn't laying in the mess he's made of the sheets and they are collapsed side by side. Neither one of them is fully on the bed. Owen's head is on the edge, hanging slightly upside down along with his arm at the end of the bed. One of Charlie's legs is off the side, the rug tickling his toes. The only sound throughout the room is the sound of their combined heavy breathing.

Charlie rolls over onto his side and settles over Owen’s chest. He presses a kiss on his sternum before resting his chin there. “So…” Charlie starts. Owen rolls his head back on to the bed and looks down into expectant, hazel eyes. Owen smiles, carding his fingers softly through Charlie's hair. "Good?"

Owen cups the back of Charlie's head and pulls him up into a fierce kiss. He pushes his hand into Charlie's hair, and sucks what remaining breath the brunette has from his lungs. Owen smiles breathless against the other's lips. Very good," Owen exhales. Charlie smiles back looking extremely pleased with himself.

Unable to resist, Charlie moves back in and kisses his boyfriend. Soft and unrushed. They kiss long and slow, unhurried now that they had both found their release. They take their time lips and tongue gently savoring this dance. After several long minutes of kissing and breaks filled with nuzzling, they finally drew apart. Charlie falls to rest on Owen's chest with a yawn. Tiredness comes over them like a wave. Owen mirrors Charlie's yawn with one of his own.

“Sleep?” Charlie asks.

“Mhmm.” Owen nods, "but my bed. Your bed is disgusting." He pushes at Charlie's shoulder and he rolls off of Owen with a slight groan. Owen lays there for a while, exhausted and watches Charlie gather a few things from around the room as he builds up enough of his own energy to move. He feels lazily around in the covers looking for his belongings."Where's my phone?" Owen asks out loud and immediately freezes. He turns around slowly and his eyes grow wide. Charlie, noticing the sudden panic, follows Owen's eyeline to where he finds a phone propped up on the dresser, front facing camera on, with the bed in full frame, the blinking red light and timer going, indicating that it is in fact recording.

"What's that?" Charlie asks. They're both frozen staring at themselves staring at the phone.

"Oh shit." Owen jumps up, moving too quickly and his body aches in protest. Charlie advances towards the phone before Owen even has time to regain his bearings and snatches it from the dresser chuckling. 

Charlie hits the stop button and scrolls over to see that a 24 minute long video has been saved to Owen's gallery. Charlie's loosing it now "Owen! You kinky-"

"Nope!" Owen cuts off what he's sure would have been an extremely colorful term. "No! That was an accident!"

"How do you 'accidentally' make a sex tape?" Charlie asks with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. Owen's cheeks grow hot. He groans and buries his face into the mattress. Charlie twirls the phone in his hands with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "What are the odds...?" he drags out each vowel slowly.

Owen's head pops off the bed and he quickly reaches forward and seizes the phone out of Charlie's hands. "Charlie..." he warns, "no."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

6 games of odds, 1 hour of Charlie being annoying, 1 very sleep deprived Owen, and a sneaky loophole later, the first ten or so seconds of the video are uploaded to Owen's 'private' Instagram account. And if people weren't suspecting things before, they definitely are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 💜💜💜


	3. Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shower. Is that too much to ask?

After a long day at the beach all Owen wants to do is take a nice hot, nay, scolding shower. To wash all of the sand from places that sand shouldn't be. Feel the softness of his own skin after washing with his soothing scented amber, moss and citrus soap, cleanse away the sticky, tight feeling and burning, all consuming smell of salt water.

So of course Charlie beats him to the good bathroom. There is another, but this one has an amazing shower with a stone floor and powerful shower head that Owen has been pining for, for the last two hours. He could wait for Charlie to get out, but he's shared a bathroom with the dude long enough to know he uses all the hot water. He just wants to take his shower and pass out face down in his bed. 

So honestly Owen is past the point of exhaustion, anxiety and niceties. And he doesn't think twice walking into the bathroom. No knocking, no explanation. Charlie doesn't even get the silent question written on his face into verbal form before Owen is pulling down his swim trunks and joining his boyfriend under the spray of water. 

Charlie has no objections. The questioning crease on his forehead quickly smooths out and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in a very pleased way, especially when paired with the bright grin stretching his lips from ear to ear. "Saving the ocean one shower at a time," Owen jokingly explains and cradles his boyfriend's face for a firm kiss.

They fight about the temperature of the water, exchanging a few chaste kisses as they both tangle for control over the nozzle. But ultimately Owen gives in when Charlie argues that if he wants to be in water that hot he can go find a witch to boil him in a cauldron. 

They take turns under the spray. Owen squirts Charlie's shampoo into his hand and gently works it into the brunette's hair. Charlie's eyes flutter closed as the suds build a soapy helmet on his head. He likes having Owen’s fingers run through his hair.

Charlie returns the favor washing Owen's hair while the blonde washes his body with the familiar, woodsy scent he's memorized from Owen's skin. Charlie's soap is sitting right there, but he knows Owen secretly likes it when he smells like him, a gentle claim. The drummer moves his hands up and down on his sides lathering the skin. The tan line making a ring around his hips is already ridiculous, but somehow it is so Charlie it makes Owen smile and he traces over it with feather-light fingers.

“You like this,” Charlie takes notice. Owen takes hold of the two toned hips and directs the kid under the fall of the water. It draws lightning esque lines over his tanned skin. Owen leans in, peppering little kisses on Charlie’s shoulder, following the bubbles as they get washed away. 

“I do,” Owen agrees. He hums, “It’s very intimate.” 

Charlie wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and lightly chuckles. 

“We have sex like bunnies at a furry convention.” 

Owen pulls back from the sweet embrace giving an exasperated,"Oh my god." and covers his face with his hand. 

"That's not intimate enough for you?" Charlie laughs, successfully having made his boyfriend blush. 

"We're done." Owen points him towards the bathroom door. "Get out of my shower.” Charlie takes hold of his broad shoulders and turns them so he can rinse the shampoo out of the blonde's hair. Owen tilts his head back letting Charlie comb through his hair with his hands. While all the foam spirals down the drain he traces little circles into the older boy's ribs with his thumbs. His chin is pointed towards the ceiling, so he doesn't see when Charlie's eye gains a mischievous glimmer.

"Or how about when I do this?" One of his hands gathers a fist full of blonde hair and roughly pulls, making Owen gasp in surprise. His other hand rakes down over his shoulder, down over his peck. "Or this?" He pinches Owen's perfectly pink nipple between his middle and fore fingers, sending shivers all throughout the taller man's body. Owen snaps his head back down, hooks a hand behind the other man's neck and pulls him in. It's just a press of lips but it's got enough force behind it that Charlie can hear the silent  _ 'keep that up and you know where this will go' _ . He can see the same fiery warning in Owen's eye when they pull slightly apart. 

Owen slides his hand up and down the side of his neck. His eyes track the gulp of air going down Charlie's slender throat. His thumb traces the column of it making Charlie's head swim at the small pressure. "And you do that," he says breathlessly then bears his throat, but Owen slides his hand away. “All that's pretty intimate stuff." 

Owen rolls his eyes. One shower. Is that too much to ask? "Or what about when I'm on my knees," Charlie interrupts his mental plea. "You in my mouth and I gag a little cause I can't get you in my throat...yet,” he adds with a wink and Owen licks at his bottom lip with an amused smile. "What about that? Is that intimate?" He rubs at the nub of Owen's nipple again and scrapes his nails gently against his scalp.

Owen just shook his head. “No, that’s just fucking hot.” Charlie is openly laughing now and the green eyed boy can't help but lean in to kiss that stupid, smug smile off the singer's face. Their lips are wet and soft and Charlie's eyes flutter shut when Owen's hand makes its way back to his throat. The kiss is determined, pushy, Charlie can feel licking at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The older boy responds, parting his lips and tangling his fingers in wet hair. Owen walks into him, pushes forward, pins Charlie against the stone wall with his body, and their thighs slot into the other's.

Owen breaks the kiss and mouths along Charlie's jaw, neck and collarbones, causing pretty moans, fingers digging hard into Owen's scalp and desperate rutting against his thigh. 

Charlie brings one of his hands down and wraps it around Owen. His cock feels so thick in Charlie's hand and suddenly he wants nothing more than to taste him. He grabs hold of Owen's jaw and brings him up to look in lust-filled green eyes. Charlie presses a quick kiss to his shiny red lips before diving to lick and bite his way down Owen's chest. He purposefully sucks one nipple, very briefly, teasingly, into his mouth before dropping to his knees, making Owen groan rather loudly.

Charlie grabs onto Owen's deliciously tempting thighs and mouths at his groin for a second before placing a tentative kiss on the tip of his growing erection. At that Owen lets out a wrecked "Charlie" and his knees wobble a bit. He braces his hands on the stone wall where he just had Charlie pinned. The guitarist teases him, licking along the vein on the underside of his cock. The flicking his tongue in the tiniest of licks, just on the surface. Over and over. Driving Owen crazy. Lick. Lick. Lick. 

He feels the muscles in Owen's thighs tremble under his fingers. "You're such a tease," The taller boy chokes out, burying his fingers in Charlie's curls and tugging on them harshly. He almost cracks Charlie's head against the wall and the brunette winces. It stings in a stimulating way and has him more turned on than before. 

Owen steadies his own length in his free hand and runs it along the singer's bottom lip. Charlie tongue flicks forward once again, this time collecting the bead of pre-come leaking from Owen's tip. His hand tightens on Charlie's head as the muscles in stomach coil tightly. Charlie smirks up at the younger boy when he hears his shaky breath followed by heavy panting. Owen's trying to regain control or all this will be over before it even starts. Green eyes glare down at the older boy then quickly pulls Charlie forward, pushing his dick past that annoying fucking smirk.

Charlie hums satisfied around him. His hands glide up and around to the back of Owen's thick thighs and gets to work, bobbing his head back and forth. The cock jabs the back of Charlie’s throat before it even gets halfway in. Owen tastes salty, like pre-come, but also clean, soapy. He bobs his head a few times then opens his mouth wider to allow more of the man's shaft inside. Owens' fingers have ease their hold, but still rest at the base of Charlie's skull. A steady, guiding pressure. 

Charlie pulls back to the top part of his member and sucks, hard, hollowing his checks. "Fuck," Owen lets out barley above a whisper. His thumb massages at the hinge of Charlie's jaw and the singer lets up on the suction, smoothly gliding his mouth back into a steady rhythm. Owen taps underneath Charlie's jaw, "Look at me," he demands, his voice low and wrecked but dominant, which almost makes Charlie come untouched right on the spot. Almost desperate to obey, Charlie's eyes immediately snap up to Owen's. Hazel colored fireworks peek up through long, dark eyelashes. Swollen, red lips wrapped around him, Owen groans. God, Charlie looks absolutely fucking  _ gorgeous _ like this. He runs his thumb along the corner of Charlie's mouth where his cock disappears into his hit cavernous mouth. "You're doing amazing." 

Driven by the praise, Charlie bobs his head enthusiastically. He sticks out his tongue and forces more of the huge length into his mouth. Further and further until he can feel it hitting the back of his throat. He gags around it but the younger man's low moans are encouraging. 

Feeling Charlie's throat flutter around his tip as he gags has Owen ready to collapse. He falls forward and presses his forehead to the cold stone wall. What's worse is when Charlie does it again. Owen groans deep in his throat tightening his grip in brown locks once more and rips the boy off. "Up," Owen growls.

He hooks his hands under each of Charlie's arms, and basically lifts him. Charlie scrambles to get his feet under himself as Owen pulls him in for a rough kiss. Their teeth clack together. The drummer's tongue wildly licks into Charlie's mouth, claiming it as his. Owen wraps his hand firmly around The older boy's cock and gives a few teasing tugs. The older boy's head falls back with a sigh, his hands spread wide on the wall behind him. Owen leans in and licks the water from along the boy's jawline, which draws out a long, high pitched whine. 

Owen takes hold of the other's hips and spins him. Charlie braces his hands against the stone wall as strong hands map droplets of water further and further down his back. "Shit," Charlie whispers to himself as he feels a finger trace his crease. Owen taps the inside of Charlie's foot with his own and he willingly spreads his leg into a wide stance. One hand gently presses against Charlie's shoulder while the other hand gropes at one of his fleshy mounds. Charlie rests his chest and cheek against the cold shower wall so he doesn’t overheat, but also he can still look back at Owen.

With Charlie spread and slightly bent Owen's fingers easily find the boy's tight furl, pleased when three fingers easily slide in with no resistance, the water acting as a convenient lubricant. Charlie mewls lightly at the pressure. 

Owen is rock hard now. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of his gorgeous boyfriend enjoying every sound to fall from his sinful lips. He crowds Charlie against the wall and brings their faces closer so every whine and moan from the singer goes directly into his ear. Owen's hips start to move in time with his fingers, slightly grinding against firm ass. “Owen.” Charlie's voice is utterly ruined. Soft and low, just barely above a whisper, but also rough and gravely, like his throat is sore from taking in more of Owen than he could handle and something rumbles low in the younger man's chest. 

Charlie whines and impatiently and pushes his forearms against the dark stone. He presses back against cock and fingers. "Please,” he begs, and Owen's breath hitches. He will never grow tired of hearing the kid whine for it. 

Owen rips his fingers from the guitarist. Charlie doesn't even finish whimpering from the loss before Owen is pushing in. Inch by inch. The blonde moans at how easily he slides in. He pauses when he's fully inside. His head rests against the back of Charlie’s neck, both of them breathing heavily. 

Then Owen pulls out almost all the way teasingly slow. Charlie is about to beg again, for what he doesn't know. But before the 'please' leaves his mouth Owen's hips snap forward, slamming back in. Vowels and syllables die on Charlie's tongue, he doesn't even remember what order he was going to string them together to make any coherent thought. Owen has fucked all literate thoughts out of his head with that one thrust, leaving his mouth gaping. Charlie chokes on a moan. 

Owen starts to pull again, just as leisurely as the first time. But Owen had already struck the match that lit off a wildfire inside Charlie. He doesn't want to go slow anymore. He needs his boyfriend to fuck him into the wall.

Right. Now. 

Charlie moves as best he can, between Owen's firm body and the wall where he's pinned, setting an erratic pace. Owen gets the message. His hand settles over the unexplainably sexy tan line, grips on to his hip. Then he gives Charlie exactly what he wants. 

Pound. Pound. Pound. Ruined moans and the sound of skin against skin fill the shower. Owen is making these almost animalistic grunting sounds with every thrust. Soon Charlie feels his lower stomach tighten. It's all over with a shout of Owen’s name. Charlie can feel his cheek starting to slide downwards against the wall and that is the only thing that makes him aware that he's falling. Or at least he would have, but Owen wraps his arm all the way around his waist, squeezing him back against his chest.

He just lets himself be held up by Owen, not sure he could even stand if he tries. The drummer hooks his free arm under Charlie’s knee and hikes his leg up. He pins him against the wall like that with unbelievable strength. Owen’s thrusts were getting faster and more uncontrolled, hitting a new, unbelievable angle. It's not long until Charlie feels him shake apart behind him, panting against his neck. 

Owen’s hips keep moving in little grinds, riding out the shocks of his high and drawing out small whispers, “Charlie…” After a few moments, Owen slowly pulls out of the limp boy and lets his foot fall back to the floor. Charlie doesn't think either of them are fully standing at this point, rather just leaning against the shower wall. 

Owen recovers first. He quickly rinses off and then comes back for Charlie. He holds him under the stream of water that has gone cold now. But they stand there as the water beats down, arms wrapped around each other. Charlie's head is buried in Owen's neck as the boy runs a rag over his still sensitive body. He's so gentle.

Charlie gets the intimacy thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> This is a very special upload 1) Because I think this is my favorite Chowen chapter I've written thus far and 2) because tomorrow is my birthday! So I will be spending all day tomorrow interacting with my special little corner of the internet both here (on AO3) and over on my Tumblr: http://fanaticalfollower.tumblr.com So please come say HI!
> 
> Love you guys 💜 Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Just The Two Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little beach day

Owen swears with every ounce of his being that if he has to listen to Charlie sing, "Let's go to the beach, each, let's go get a wave," one more time on their walk from the guest house to the shore he might actually bash his own head in with a coconut. 

Charlie will take any opportunity to annoy Owen with his rambunctious antics and quick wit. 

Owens not actually complaining. He likes Charlie just as he is, wild inhibitions and all. Just sometimes he craves for more moments like this.

Their towels lie spread out next to each other under the beating sun. Today is by far the clearest day they've gotten on this vacation and Charlie and Owen are taking full advantage, basking in the UV rays. 

Even Charlie is relaxed. It was hard not to be relaxed with the warmth, the crashing of the waves, the smell of the water, the steady presence of Owen by his side and the even steadier huff of Owen's breathing. Charlie peeks over at his boy. His eyes are closed as he lays on his back, palms up to the sky, looking so light, like he might float away. 

Charlie's used to being his hyperactive self, never able to stay still and used to Owen being the anxious, nerve ball he is, always fidgeting. But this moment is so calm and quiet and Owen looks so peaceful Charlie almost thinks he's asleep. 

Charlie props himself up on an elbow, turning towards Owen and just looks. He's found himself doing this more and more lately. Looking at Owen. Because he can now. He looks at Owen's hair and how it turns golden in the sunlight. He looks at the helix piercing in his ear and feels the funny things it does behind his ribcage. He looks at Owen's slightly parted lips and has to restrain himself from leaning forward. He looks at Owen's nose and lightly blushes for thinking it's cute. Cause really! How can someone's nose be cute! It's a nose! But it's Owen's nose and Charlie finds it so cute that he's embarrassed for himself.

Charlie looks at the moles that start on Owen's cheek and build a path that he all too often finds himself following with a trail of kisses, down his neck and across his chest. Charlie watches the gentle rise and fall of Owen's toned chest.  _ Is he asleep? _ His eyes move down to tattoo on the blonde’s forearm. The little ghost drummer that compliments his ghostie guitarist. Charlie's fingers act of their own accord, reaching forward and run feather light over the artwork. His eyes continue their parade down the firm planes of Owen's stomach to the sharp V and the little line of blonde hairs leading past the waistband of his swim trunks. Just then Owen's arm moves under Charlie's finger, making him jump a little. 

"What are you doing?"

Charlie looks back up to Owen's face which a few minutes ago was beautiful, glowing and relaxed, but now is slightly scrunched as he squints up at Charlie with the sun in his eyes. "Huh? What?" A knowing smile creeps at the corners of Owen's lips and Charlie knows he's been caught looking. 

"What are you doing?" Owen repeats the question. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Charlie's about to deny, straight up lie, that he isn't looking at Owen. But he is. Owen knows he is. He caught him in the act. He's still doing it. He can practically feel the colors of his eyes melt and swirl together as he looks over his boyfriend's beautifully amused face. "Like what?" Charlie plays dumb.

"You're staring." 

"I'm…" Charlie grasps for a better word than  _ staring _ . Staring is creepy. Owen makes him sound like a creeper. "Observing," he tries.

"Observing?" Owen repeats. "Observing what?" 

"I don't know. Maybe that's the wrong word…Beholding?" He tries again and Owen scoffs a laugh. 

"Ogling?" 

"That's worse." 

"Eyeing?" Charlie’s eyes rake down Owen's body. "Checking out?" Then back up adding a wink when his hazels meet Owen's greens, which roll in annoyance when Owen realises Charlie has favored being bothersome rather than searching for the actual word. 

"What are you a thesaurus?" 

"Gazing!" Charlie finally lands. "That's the word! I'm gazing...I think? Am I doing it right?" 

Owen picks his head up and peers up at Charlie. "Is it supposed to be weird and make me feel uncomfortable?" 

Charlie glares "It's supposed to be romantic and make you feel wanted." Owen lays his head back down and closes his eyes.

"Not the way you're doing it." Charlie rolls his eyes back and drops his head onto his own shoulder. His gaze returns to the happy trail of hair beneath Owen's belly button. 

"Stop it," Owen says, catching him again. Charlie smiles to himself not even tearing his eyes away this time. He shoves knuckles against Owen’s side. 

"You stop it," he flirts, like they're in seventh grade. Owen reaches up and pinches Charlie's side making him jolt at the tickling sensation. The singer retaliates with a nipple pinch. Then it's on. In a few quick moves, that are honestly quiet impressive, Owen knocks the arm Charlie is supporting himself with, out from under him, grabs the back of the older boy's neck and pins him face down on his towel and tickles him relentlessly. Charlie trashes around giggling and breathless until he calls "Uncle." Owen places a quick, truce establishing, kiss to Charlie's shoulder and they settle onto their stomachs for another round of tanning.

Later they are approached by a group of girls, fans of the show, which gets Charlie insanely jazzed. He greets them enthusiastically like friends he hasn't seen in a really long time and asks them a ton of questions as if they're the stars and he's the one fan-girling. The girls of course eat it all up cause it's Charlie and he's so...Charlie. 

Owen has to wear a towel around his neck cause Charlie is a vampire and he still has a few fading purple bruises on the back of his neck from their wrestling tryst two days ago. They take dozens of photos on half a dozen phones including Owen's and Charlie's. Afterwards the girls thank them for their time and the pictures and leave the boys to themselves. 

Owen sits on the lounge chair in their area, Charlie lays sprawled out in the sand the shade of an umbrella. The both scroll through the photos they had taken and that's when it hits Owen that he hasn't really captured any of his own memories while on this vacation. Charlie breaks out his phone every now and then. Jeremy and Kenny were filming a lot while the Shadas and Tori were still here. But Owen's camera roll has remained pretty empty, well other than that one video which he  _ definitely  _ does not count. 

He peeks over his phone to where Charlie is laying and then opens his camera app. "Charlie," he calls. The brunette tips his head backwards and sees Owen with his phone pointed at him. He smiles realizing what's happening just as the drummer snaps the photo.

It's not entirely candid but it's not posed either. Charlie lounging, sand sticking to his skin. His tan line peeking out of his swim trunks on his right hip bone. A cute child like grin, eyes crinkled from squinting in the sun. Body one long tempting line. A perfect memory.

Owen tucks his phone away and slides down his chair, off the end, onto his hands and knees and he hovers over Charlie face to face. "I'm hungry," he says plainly to the boy below him, "and hot."

Charlie clicks his phone close and tucks it away as well. "Well, there's an ice-cream shop down the beach," he suggests.

"Perfect," Owen agrees and they're quickly up and on their way.

They walk along the shallow tide where the sand isn't too hot against their feet, shoulders lightly brushing. "Please?" Charlie asks for the third time in their short walk.

"I don't know…" Owen replies apprehensively. 

"Come on! Please? It'll be fun." He whines. 

"Cliff jumping?" 

"Not cliff jumping," Charlie corrects. "It's more like a 15 foot drop from the edge of a large rock." 

Owen fixes him with a bemused look. "What do you think cliff jumping is?" Charlie laughs and bumps his shoulder playfully against Owen’s. 

"I'll hold your hand if you get scared?" Charlie says and brushes his pinky against the younger boy's. Owen knows deep down that despite all the begging he's making Charlie go through it won't take much convincing to go on this cliff jumping excursion tomorrow. He's happy to be pulled along wherever Charlie's going, if only for the experience of discovering something new with the kid. Charlie gains a special kind of softness when he knows he's exposing Owen to something new and possibly out of his comfort zone. Charlie is encouraging, and sweet but also excited with a zest for life that Owen finds mesmerizing. He always feels safe with the older boy. 

Plus the cuddling and nerve soothing afterwards is nice too. 

"Okay fine," Owen concedes. "I'll come to check it out with you. I'm not promising I'll jump." 

"Yes!" Charlie jumps and excitedly claps his hand together. "I'll take it!" Owen smiles at his enthusiasm. "Okay!" He continues and points down the beach. "There's the shop." There's a tiny shop into the distance, bright amongst the other's, painted in pastel colors and even from this far away Owen can see the big ice-cream cone on the sign. "How far away do you think that is?" 

Owen shrugs "I don't know...maybe 100 yards?" 

"Awesome," Charlie exclaims. "I'll race ya." 

Owen whips towards his boyfriend. "Excuse me?" 

"I'll race you." He says slower, drawing out every word and Owen scowls. "Loser buys ice-cream ?" Charlie wagers.

"Are we 5?" The blonde deadpans. Charlie laughs. Then before Owen knows what happened, he's stumbling backwards. 

Charlie had pushed against his chest and yelled a quick "GO!" before taking off down the beach. 

Luckily Owen doesn't fall. He regains his footing rather easily and is fast after Charlie yelling, "Wait I wasn't ready!"

They're both sprinting down the beach, kicking up sand and water, dodging other beach-goers. The two boys are pretty evenly matched in speed (like they are in most things) but Owen's stride is just a smidge longer and soon he's on Charlie's heels. He could pass him. Push forward and probably win by just half a second. But instead Owen throws his body forward, wraps his arms around Charlie's waist, effectively tackling him and bringing them both splashing down into the shallows of the ocean. 

Charlie claws at the ground trying to escape from Owen's clutches. Meanwhile Owen is trying to keep Charlie pinned and crawl over and past him. They're about 10 yards from the shop now. Both are working hard towards a free frozen treat. Owen manages to get a decent length over Charlie, that is until his own waist is within the guitarist's reach and he wraps his arms around the younger boy, turns over and flips him into a small incoming tide. They're rolling around in the wet sand. Charlie's shorts almost come down a couple times. Sand sticks to their skin, rubbing roughly in uncomfortable places. Both of them are faintly aware they probably look insane to the bystanders on the beach in this display of homoerotic frat boy antics. 

Owen has Charlie pinned underneath him again. All he would have to do is stand and make a shot for the shop. He could probably make it. But Charlie plays dirty. He picks up a wet glob of sand and hurls it at the taller boy. It makes a wet slap as it makes contact with his face, covering one of his eyes and cheek. Some of it, though, makes its way into his open mouth. Owen freezes. With him temporarily stunned Charlie manages to slip out from under him and takes off towards the ice-cream shop. 

Owen slowly scrapes the sand off of his eye, careful not to get any in it. He flicks it out of his hand, back to the ground and spits the sand in his mouth onto the small pile. Looking up he can see Charlie doing a small victory dance in front of the doors of the pastel building. Owen accepts defeat with a grimace and turns the to walk into the water. He washes the sand from his body and facial orifices as Charlie reproaches. "I won!" he sings from the shore and Owen goes to meet him. 

Charlie swears his boyfriend is something out of Baywatch. Owen comes out of the water looking completely gorgeous. Hair slicked back and dripping. Body glistening from the water, sunlight and the oily sheen of sunscreen.  _ Is he moving in slow motion? _

"How do you look like that," He asks as the Adonis disguising itself as his boyfriend gets closer. His eyes trail Owen's body and reaches out to touch, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me with your sandy hands." Charlie looks down at himself. He still has wet sand slowly dripping down his legs, clinging to his elbows, side, shoulder and, yes, his hands. It's even dripping from the ends of his hair. "Go rinse off I'll get the ice-cream ." Charlie nods and starts walking towards the water while Owen moves towards the shop.

"Strawberry!" Charlie yells over his shoulder as he step into the tide. "In a cone!" He adds. 

"I know what to do!" Owen calls back. 

They're walking back towards their spot on the beach quietly eating. Owen feels an uncomfortable crunch every so often as he eats his mint chip ice-cream, when a stray piece of sand dislodges itself from its hiding place in his mouth. He finishes, shoving the last of his cone in his mouth and wiping his mouth with a napkin. Charlie's on the other hand is nowhere near done with his cone. Pink strawberry ice-cream is dripping everywhere. It's on the corners of his mouth and running down his fingers as it melts. He's licking his hand trying to get it but as soon as he gets one side of his hand cleared, the melted treat has dripped down the other side. Some of it collects on his stubbled chin as he laps at his thumb again with his teasing tongue. 

Owen knows if doesn't put an end to this and help him, Charlie's going to be covered in the sticky liquid and that is going to make his mind run in all kinds of inappropriate, yet tasty, directions. "Stop!" Owen blurts out, not being able to watch Charlie's tongue run along another digit if he wants to keep his sanity.

Both of them stop in their tracks and immediately Owen reaches forward to wipe at Charlie's face. "How are you so disgusting and tempting at the same time," Owen begrudgingly mumbles.

Charlie smiles behind the white paper as Owen wipes his dripping chin. "Its a gift." 

A drop from the still melting cone lands on Charlie's pec and Owen curses the powers that be, because they're clearly testing his self control. "You're a curse and a plague," Owen grits out and wipes the drop off of his man boob. "Why does this make me wanna kiss you so bad," Owen mumbles in frustration. He doesn't even need to look up, in fact he's purposefully avoiding looking at Charlie's lips, to know his mouth is spread in a mischievous grin.

Ice-cream is now dripping down Charlie's wrist and Owen has to quickly wrap a napkin around it to stop the pink, sweet river from going entirely down his arm. "You're a mess." 

"You're one to talk," Charlie shoots back. "You got ice-cream on your nose." 

Owen's brow furrows. "Where?" 

"Right…" Charlie shoves his cone forward and it slams against the drummer’s nose. "there," he finishes and smiles brightly. This is what breaks Owen. He slowly wipes at his nose with the one remaining napkin he has left, shoves the trash into Charlie's free hand and smiles sweet in his face before pushing against the older boy's chest. Hard. He sends him backwards into the water makingCharlie him lose his cone and get taken under as a huge wave comes crashing onto the shore. And like Charlie did before, Owen sprints away down the beach only stopping to grab his bag from their spot and then continue all the way back to the house. 

Owen is washing his face in the kitchen sink when Charlie comes in. He slams the door behind him and makes a beeline for Owen who leads them in a game of cat and mouse around the island counter yelling, "You deserved it!" But eventually through some crafty maneuvers Charlie catches him and Owen has an armful of wet boy and lips pressed against his own.

"You are dripping everywhere," he says as he pries Charlie from his body. "Go get changed and we'll watch a movie or something." 

They watch some romantic comedy Charlie picks about an incognito Prince falling in love with a college student. Unrealistic in Owen's opinion but his boyfriend thinks it's cute. He has said boyfriend's feet in his lap, massaging his arches as they watch and it almost has the boy falling asleep when Kenny comes home. 

"Are you guy hungry?" are the first words out of the older man’s mouth. 

Charlie, the food lover he is, hops up with a "Starving!"

They go to some barbecue place, right on the beach, where they're roasting a full pig over fire and coals and have a live band playing. The energy in this place is insane and Charlie is a spring in his seat, bobbing along with the music. The band is great. Playing a mixture of pop and rock. The lead singer is a local woman, very pretty but Owen's not sure Charlie even noticed, only making remarks about her vocal range and talented guitar riffs.

Kenny and Charlie approach them after their set and brunette is probably excitedly reiterating all the raving he had just done at the table. Owen admires how amped and passionate Charlie gets talking about music. He gets very dynamic with his hands, body, facial expression, voice, laugh. At some point Charlie is talking to their drummer and points over to Owen and gives him a wink. 

When Charlie comes back to the table he's practically skipping and flies back into his chair, nearly tipping it over into Owen who has to catch and steady him. "Having fun?" the blonde laughs.

"Loads!" Charlie says excitedly. "The band is going to Honomanū Bay tonight around 7. It's about an hour from here but they invited me to a sunset jam session." Charlie is leaned in close eyes looking up hopeful as he dispenses this infromation. Owen slowly becomes aware that the kid is asking him for permission. He doesn't need to. It's not like Owen’s ever made him feel like he's needed to but it's just another way Charlie submits to Owen.

It's kind of redundant though because Owen's nearly incapable of saying no to Charlie, especially while he's looking up at him with those big beautiful eyes. Owen nods and rests his hand against Charlie's knee to soothe his anticipation, "Yeah. Sounds fun." 

Charlie smiles brightly. "You wanna go see if one of these shops has a pair of congas?" he asks and gives an excited eyebrow waggle that rivals even Booboo's. 

"No, no." Owen declines. "Jam sesh sounds great but I will be very content just watching." He gives Charlie's knee a squeeze under the table. He checks his watch and sees it's almost 5:30. "We should go get your guitar though. If we wanna be there by 7." 

Kenny comes with them, of course, and they get to the site right as it's approaching 7. There's a big bonfire with logs, chairs, and coolers gathered around it. The band is there with an acoustic set up and sure enough their drummer is sat behind a pair of congas. There's about 30 people at this intimate party. Kids are running around, adults are conversing and casually drinking. It's a very chill atmosphere.

Owen follows Charlie over to a log next to the band and starts to unload his guitar from its case. Kenny stands with someone across the way smiling and chatting like they've always known each other. Owen envies Kenny's and Charlie's ability to make friends with anyone. Someone comes over and hands each boy a beer. Charlie happily accepts it, givging a quick thanks and pulls a few gulps from the bottle before going back to setting up his guitar. 

Owen doesn't really like beer, he hasn't had enough alcohol in his life to be accustomed to the taste yet. But he doesn't wanna be rude, it's already opened, and he feels relatively safe with Kenny there, so he pulls a swallow from his bottle as well. Charlie is sat on the log facing the pretty singer, Nicole, Owen finds out when Charlie introduces them. They discuss how they are gonna play. Owen pulls his foot up onto the log, getting comfortable so he can face towards them without straddling the lage piece of wood. 

The group jams together for a while. Song after song after song, just feeding off each other's energy. The band leading them in a song, then Charlie leads the next. The songs Charlie knows, they let him join in, harmonizing and playing the melody. Sometimes they back him up even let him play a few solo songs. Charlie picks an Elvis Presley song, fitting given them being in Hawaii. For the songs Charlie doesn't play he leans into Owen. His elbow on Owen's knee and his arm lines up along his leg all the way down to where his hand is wrapped around his ankle. It's a small touch. But heartwarming the way Charlie's thumb is stroking back and forth. Subtle enough in this public setting. Not that anyone is paying attention to them. The beach is lively on this little corner of the island. The kids are dancing in the sand everyone is practically yelling while they participate in 6 verses of call and response during Iko Iko. Even Kenny is sitting across the fire clapping helps hands to the beat with a huge smile on his face.

They go on like this for hours. Every now and then would take a break from playing songs and just improvise. Which was Owen's favorite. Watching what Charlie can come up with on his own. Seeing his fingers fly into complicated patterns. Owen found it so sexy. Some blushing giggly school girl part of him screaming  _ I'm dating a rockstar.  _ Until he remembers that technically he's one too.

When it starts to get late everyone takes a break. They turn on the radio. Charlie and Nicole go from playing music to excitedly talking about music, completely monopolized by each other. Usually something like that would make Owen feel one of two ways, jealous or ignored. But he doesn't feel either. He's not jealous because while yes, Nicole is pretty and talented, Owen knows Charlie's flirting voice...intimately and that's not it. Also he has slowly through the night picked up on the fact that she's with the band's drummer. Which Owen finds funny and coincidencisental. That's made even clearer when she leans back into his chest and he wraps his arms around her so casually and comfortably she doesn't even take a break in the steady stream of words being exchanged. Charlie is just excited to find someone with the same level of passion for music that he has. 

And even though Charlie has barely said (not sang) ten words to him all night, there have been little moments. Looks exchanged during specific lyrics, the way his arm always coming back to rest on his leg. Like that's just where his arm has always rested. It's home. Even now as he talks with Nicole, this lean into Owen is a little more full. Charlie is resting into his side. His elbow is nestled in the vertex of his hip, his arm lies all the way up to where his fingers are curling around Owen's knee, and the side of his head is resting under blonde, stubbled chin. This is all Owen needs. Charlie can ignore him the rest of the night. Not utter another word directed at him as long as he stays right here. There's no reason to feel put out. There's no reason to feel jealous. 

He can tell the other drummer shares a similar sentiment as their eyes catch briefly. They smile fondly to each other as their significant others talk on and on, continuously. Owen wonders, humorously, to himself if he can technically count this as his and Charlie's first 'double date'. 

The only thing that ends up breaking Charlie out of his focused conversation is when Owen shifts to get up. The older boy stops mid sentence and looks back. "You okay?" he asks. 

Owen smiles at the attention. "Yeah I just have to pee and get another beer." He pets Charlie's hair. 

"Okay. Grab me one?" 

He gives his shoulder a squeeze, "Sure."

When Owen comes back, Charlie and the band have their instruments out again and he is teaching Nicole the chords to a song. Owen grabs another beer from the cooler and cracks it open as he hears Charlie quietly count them in. From the first few plucks he can already tell what the song is. It's one of his favorites, Charlie knows this. Owen just didn't know Charlie knew the song. Their eyes lock across the dimming fire, setting Charlie's firework eyes ablaze.

_ I see the crystal raindrops fall _

_ And the beauty of it all _

_ Is when the sun comes shining through _

_ To make those rainbows in my mind _

_ When I think of you sometime _

_ And I want to spend some time with you _

_ Just the two of us _

_ We can make it if we try _

_ Just the two of us _

_ Just the two of us _

_ Building castles in the sky _

_ Just the two of us _

_ You and I _

When the song finally ends Owen's glad he's standing so close to the pit, otherwise someone might think his blush is exactly what it is rather and just the heat. He goes back to grab another beer from the cooler for his amazing boyfriend. When he turns back around however Charlie is whispering with Nicole and they're both laughing while staring at him. Owen freezes like a giant spotlight has just hit him. The anxious feeling in his chest only intensifies when Charlie winks. 

The group settles into playing position. Charlie then clears his throat. "This next song is going to be dedicated to my bandmate," he gestures across the way to Owen, still standing stock still, "my partner in crime, my best friend. This ones for you Owen." 

_ Let's go to the beach,each _

_ Let's go get a wave _

Owen bursts out laughing. 

After that it's safe to say Owen’s had enough antics for one day. He hands Charlie his beer and when he goes to grab it snatches his wrist and steals him away. They don't go far, just a few yards so their day can end just how it began, with them lying side by side in the sand. And the6 quietly stare up at the most beautiful night sky of stars either of them have ever seen. 

By the time they get back it's almost 2 in the morning. Kenny says a tired goodnight and walks off to his room. Charlie drops his guitar on the couch and the boys trudge down the hallway. Owen wraps his arms around Charlie's waist and the boy leans back into his chest. "I'm so tired," the singer says through a yawn. 

"I know," Owen matches Charlie's yawn with one of his own. "Me too." When they get to the end of their hall, Owen places a kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck. Charlie hums, before mumbling a goodnight and turning to walk to his door but Owen catches his waist and steers him the other way through his own door. 

"O" Charlie tiredly whines. Owen kicks his door shut with his heel. He spins the older boy in his arms and walks him backwards, further into the dark room. "I'm tired," Charlie protests but contrarily wraps his arms around his other's neck. Owen's nose brushes lightly, sweetly against the brunette's. 

"Stay." Owen whispers. It's gentle and quiet but it's clearly a command, not giving a choice. The back of Charlie's knees hit the bed and he's lowered easily down onto the mattress. Owen brings his knee up next to Charlie's hip, half bracketing him in and looming over him. His eyes are intense in the best kind of way but dulled around the corners, tired from the long day.

Owen is usually the one to kick Charlie back to his room. He doesn't want to raise suspicions and doesn’t fully trust that neither of them won't start something in the middle of the night that will wake the entire house. 

"What?" Charlie asks awed. Owen buries his face in the side of his other's neck and places a few lazy kisses there. 

"You heard me," he mumbles into Charlie's skin and punctuates it with a sharp little nip against his throat.

“Yeah I did." Charlie wiggles excitedly. He loves when Owen gets a little frisky. "How about phrasing that as a question, sir.” Charlie spits without any real malice behind it. Owen's playing. Charlie likes to play too. Owen pulls his head up, he's grinning wolfishly. "With a please," he adds, a little vexatious smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "You’re always making me say please." 

Owen snorts. He gathers both of Charlie's wrists in his hands and pins them on the mattress, just above his ears. "That’s because you’re a brat with no manners." He leans forward more fully, lining up his body with Charlie's. The hips, their chests, the lips. The older boy's breath hitches with anticipation. The kiss is chaste, barely there but it sends a little thrill through Charlie's body. 

"And you're bossy," Charlie whispers against Owen’s lips. 

Owen chuckles and rubs his nose back and forth over Charlie's in a sweet eskimo kiss. "You like bossy." And Charlie just smiles cause he can't even deny it. Owen leans to kiss him again but this time Charlie tilts his head slightly away. 

"I'm waiting," Charlie holds out.

Owen huffs. "Stay tonight?" he rephrases his previous command but Charlie just raises his eyebrows stubbornly. The younger man shakes his head, but finally he concedes, "Please?" 

Charlie bites his bottom lip, trying and failing, to keep an amused smile in. "Well since you asked so nicely." He rolls and slips out from under Owen's pin on him. "But don't get any funny ideas. I'm not putting out." He says as he pulls his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his shorts.

Owen is starting to wonder if anyone has actually rolled their eyes out of their head before. Because keeping Charlie around has him a little worried for his sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload on this one guys. But I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you don't know the song I have Charlie singing in this chapter I literally named the chapter after it so there ya go! I highly recommend listening to the cover of it by Avenue Beat. I had it on repeat while writing this chapter.


	5. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle Owen makes it out of this one without an anxiety attack.

When Owen wakes up, the first thing he notices, it's hard to miss really, is that there's not a hundred-sixty pound man attached to his back like a baby koala. Charlie is already up.

Owen finds him standing at the kitchen island, various ingredients laid out along the counter space, with a bowl and whisk in hand. His hair is pulled back in a low bun as he works, dressed in only a pair of black shorts. The sight is, Owen quickly concludes, absolutely adorable. There is something about Charlie in the kitchen that stirs something fond in Owen's chest. He'd seen it dozens of times while they had lived together, but it still gets to him even now. 

Owen shuffles up behind his busy boyfriend and leans into him, nuzzling sleepily into the back of his neck. “Good morning,” Charlie chuckles, not breaking his stirring.

“Mornin,” Owen murmurs back. Owen settles against his new human pillow and rests his eyes. “You weren't in bed,” he grumbles in a gentle reprimand. Charlie snorts out a laugh.

"I got hungry," he explains. Owen hooks his chin over Charlie’s shoulder and blinks blurrily into the bowl in front of him. 

“What are you making?” he asks.

"Pancakes, blueberry." Charlie points down to the end of the counter where Owen, in his tired haze, can just barely make out a plate, stacked with two or three, overly huge, pan sized pancakes. He hums some yummy noises and his stomach suddenly feels cavernous. No doubt they will be delicious. Charlie is an amazing cook. Owen absolutely devoured anything the kid made while they were in Vancouver. "And there's coffee in the pot over there." He points to the other side of the counter to the delicious black liquid still steaming on the warmer.

Owen inhales deeply, a quiet moan slipping out as the delectable scent of his surroundings fills his nostrils. The freshly cooked batter of the pancakes; the rich, dark roast coffee; and the unmistakable smell of Charlie wrapped up in all of it. Owen purrs, this is how morning should smell. He buries his nose in the crook of Charlie's neck and the singer purrs back when Owen presses a slow, lingering kiss there. 

Owen shambles over to the coffee pot. There's already a mug set out for him, a small bowl of sugar, no cream, but there is a small shaker of ground cinnamon. Owen smiles to himself. Charlie knows how he takes his coffee. He makes himself a cup and takes a few long, slow sips as he makes his way around the island and pulls himself up on the stool opposite Charlie.

Charlie's aware that Owen likes to watch him as he works in the kitchen. He's also aware of the effect it has on the younger man. He's had enough burnt dinners, after Owen distracts him and drags him away from the stove for indecent endeavors, to draw a pretty definite conclusion. Charlie glances up while he’s mixing to find that Owen's eyes are indeed glued to him between gulps of coffee and he gets an impish thought.

Charlie sprinkles a few more blueberries into the batter. One however bounces off the side of the bowl and rolls around on the counter. He picks up the errant bulb and pops it into his mouth, moaning softly. He hears the slight tap of Owen's mug against the counter and knows he has his attention. He braces his hands on the counter, closes his eyes and moans a little more fully, making a show of it. Charlie looks over at Owen who has an eyebrow arched in question. 

"You have to try one of these," he explains. He plucks another berry from the little plastic basket and reaches across the counter to hold it out towards Owen. "They're so sweet and ripe" He's holding it a couple inches in front of Owen's mouth, his intentions clear, though the drummer still gives him a face that says,  _ 'really?' _ Charlie just waits there, expectant. Owen finally shrugs and leans forward the last few inches. He takes the berry from between his boyfriend's fingers with his lips, careful not to use his teeth. He watches as the blonde chews up the fruit fed to him. Owen slowly nods in agreement. He can't deny it's a good berry. "Right?" Charlie smiles.

"Yeah?" Owen agrees but there is a hint of suspension to his voice that Charlie pretends he doesn't hear and goes back to mixing. 

At some point his index finger hits the edge of the bowl and covers the knuckle in pale batter. He brings the digit up to his mouth and starts to slowly, suck the finger clean. Charlie doesn’t miss the way Owen is staring at his mouth. Nor does he miss the way his throat bobs with the effort of his swallow. Charlie pulls his thumb into his mouth and cleans the tip of it too, even if it doesn't have any batter on it. He moans around the finger. 

"What are you doing?” Owen asks abruptly. Charlie pulls the digit out from between his lips with a quiet pop and cocks his head, giving him an innocent, confused expression. 

“What do you mean?” Owen frowns, eyes still lingering, flickering between Charlie's mouth and his spit shined fingers. 

He shakes his head of thought like he's clearing the picture from an etch-a-sketch. "Nothin. Nevermind." He purses his lips together and drops his head, but Charlie doesn’t miss the slight flush of his cheeks. 

Charlie goes back to his task. He takes the bowl over to the stove and begins to pour batter onto the pan. Hums a soft song while he works and sways along.  _ Adore You _ by Harry Styles, Owen thinks. He just watches him. This is one of the subtle things Charlie does, Owen doesn't even know if he realizes he does it, but the drummer loves it. Owen stands from his stool and approaches Charlie. 

He's facing the stove, when he feels Owen step behind him and slides his arms around his torso, hugging their bodies together from head to toe. Charlie smiles to himself. Owen nuzzles alongside the shell of the brunette's ear. When he gives the lobe a soft nibble, Charlie stiffens and makes a choked noise. Owen smirks, he continues, starts to kiss his way up and down Charlie's neck with a content hum. Slowly, he teases over the skin, altering between simply brushing his lips where he knew the more sensitive spots to be and adding a bit more pressure where they were not. He comes up again to ghost his lips just beneath Charlie’s ear. The guitarist tips his head back with a low sigh, allowing Owen more access. “Owen…” he scolds but he already sounds breathless. His chiding tone contradicted by the way his body begins to lean back against Owen’s chest. If Charlie didn't like it, he'd have no issue letting him know. 

Owen creeps his fingertips beneath the waistband of Charlie's shorts and rubs the flat of his hand across his stomach, enjoying the way the fine, brown hairs of Charlie's happy trail tickle his palm. "Yeah?" Owen answers, nosing at a particularly sensitive spot.

Owen begins to fill the confines of his black boxer-briefs, and he can't resist grinding forward against the generous curve of Charlie's backside, making his intentions known. The older boy shudders against him, and his spatula drops from his hand. 

Charlie curls his fingers around the edge of the countertop. He moans, "Owen…" The younger man hums, pleased. Charlie pushes back against Owen, feeling how needy he really is. 

Owen's blunt fingernails scratch against the skin of the other boy's hip bone. Charlie's knuckles turn white with the effort of his grip. "Owen," he tries to reprimand, "the pancakes." 

Owen drags his teeth across the hinge of Charlie's jaw, eliciting another shudder. "Fuck the pancakes," he breaths huskily, rubbing his thumb along the inside of Charlie's waistband while thrusting his hips forward. 

Charlie nods like his life depends on it. "Yeah, okay." Charlie basically throws the pan onto the back burner, flips the heat off and spins to fall into Owen's arms.

Owen's grip around his waist tightens, lifting Charlie off the ground enough so he's on the balls of his feet. Owen guides them around the kitchen in search for the closest flat surface. He lands on the fridge, presses Charlie's back against it and cages him. He reattaches their lips quickly, licking at Charlie's lower lip and he immediately opens for Owen. 

Charlie lets Owen’s tongue press inside, his hand reach up to cup the back of his head as he deepens the kiss. His hands wrap around Charlie's waist, tugs him close and pushes him harder against the door of the fridge, pulling and pushing like he's trying to become one with Charlie. They kiss until Charlie lungs burn with the need to pull away, gasping for air. "Fuck," he breathes hard. "It's unfair how good you are at that," he says, leaning his head to the side when Owen latches onto his neck. 

Charlie moans and arches, pushing into Owen. The blonde scrapes his teeth down the kids neck. “You’re a tease," he huffs against Charlie's collar bone. 

Charlie grins. “It worked," he says smugly.

Owen presses his hips against Charlie's, grinding into him. “This what you wanted?" The singer moans, throwing his head back. Owen dives into his mouth. His tongue flicked against Charlie's, his hands cupping firm ass over black cotton and bringing Charlie closer to roll their hips together. 

It's far too filthy for this early in the morning. They should’ve waited till at least lunch. Charlie wriggles one hand between them and beneath Owen's shirt and roams his body. He can feel Owen stiff and rocking against his stomach. Charlie's tease over one of Owen's nipples and the blonde's teeth sink into his bottom lip painfully.

Owen's answering growl burns through him, weakening his knees. Owen's moves bite against his jaw. Charlie shakes, keening at the quick flare of pain. "Off," the older boy demands as he grips the material of the shirt that's in the way of skin to skin contact. "Get this off." Owen helps claw at his shirt til it's over his head and discarded on the kitchen floor. 

He quickly replaces his body, presses into Charlie again, slamming him against the fridge, shaking the giant appliance and all of its contents. Owen dips his head and sucks and licks on the pulse of his throat, careful not to leave a mark. Charlie hisses and bites his own lip. His mind is whirling. The bedroom was close, but if Owen kept that up, the dining table was closer. 

Charlie snakes his foot up the back of Owen's calf and hooks his knee over his hip. His arms tighten around Owen's neck. He pulls himself closer and closer til he's on the balls of one foot, basically climbing the taller boy. 

Owen's hands curl under Charlie's thighs and with little effort he's hoisting him up. Charlie's legs quickly wrap around Owen's hips and the blonde turns and deposits the kid on the adjacent island counter. 

Owen wastes no time curling one hand around the back of Charlie's neck and tugs him down into another kiss. Charlie opens for him, sliding his tongue and teeth against Owen's lower lip. He kinda likes this, being a couple inches above his boyfriend, where usually he’s just a hair shorter. He likes being able to run his thumb along the underside of Owen's jaw, tilt his head back and fall into his mouth. It's hot.

Owen's fingers drag in his hair, gripping the loose tendrils at the back of his neck as he licks at his lips, sucks at his tongue and groans eagerly. 

Owen's other hand is tight on his thigh. They're panting into each other's mouths, both painfully hard. Charlie's body is red hot. Owen's hand slides up and up until his fingers are knotted in the fabric of his black shorts. Charlie thinks this is where they step over that line. Then suddenly he's left cold.

Owen is gone. 

Charlie's eyes snap open. Owen is in the fridge now quickly digging through it and pulling out a water bottle. He slams the door shut, quickly scoops his shirt up off the floor and throws it at the brunette boy. Charlie, still recovering from whiplash, doesn't even catch it. It just hits him in the face, and falls to pool in his lap. 

Owen stands at the stove, back turned to Charlie, he flips it on and puts the pan previously discarded back on the burner. He cracks open his water bottle and starts to chug it. All this happens in a matter of seconds and Charlie's so confused and shocked. He doesn't understand what's gotten into Owen. 

Until Kenny walks in. 

Owen had clearly heard something Charlie didn't while he was wrapped up in the moment. Kenny comes into the kitchen but his stride is slow as he takes in this scene. Owen chugging his water, watching the half cooked pancake, intently trying not to look at either of them but Charlie can see the blush creeping up the back of his neck. Charlie is still perched on the island, slightly panting, very flushed, lips swollen, tendrils of hair pulled from his bun, Owen shirt covering his...well…obvious problem. 

Charlie swallows hard against the nerves bubbling up in his chest. "Morning, Kenny," he greets but his voice cracks and he's clearly out of breath. Charlie reaches over to the basket of blueberries and pops one in his mouth. 

Kenny looks between the both of them. Owen still refuses to turn around. Charlie gives an unconvincing half smile. They are well and truly caught. And they know it. 

Kenny sighs deeply and shakes his head. His body language is screaming, " _ It's too early to deal with this shit." _

So he ignores it. He picks up the plate of already made pancakes and the bottle of syrup and covers the saucers in the thick, sticky liquid. He moves around them in silence, grabbing a mug from the cupboard, pouring himself a cup of coffee, black, and plucks a fork from the silverware drawer. Owen flips the pancake in the pan and it makes a loud sizzle among the deafening silence. Kenny picks the plate up sparing one last look at the boys. Charlie's staring at his feet, dangling and swinging off the side of the island, avoiding the awkwardness of this situation. Owen is finishing off his water now, sucking the plastic bottle of every last drop.

"I'm just gonna…" Kenny shakes his head again, "eat these in my room." He leaves the kitchen and the boys listen quietly as Kenny pads down the hallway, all the way until his door clicks shut. Finally Owen turns around, face red as a tomato. Charlie's face, on the other hand, immediately starts to spread in a huge grin. And he's laughing. "That was…" 

"Humiliating," Owen finishes and approaches the hysterical boy.

"I was gonna day your fault." 

Owen's mouth drops open in offense and he pushes at Charlie's shoulder. "My fault! You did that on purpose!" Owen gestures wildly around the kitchen in frustration. "With all the licking and moaning and cooking." 

Charlie rubs at his now sore shoulder, biting back a grin. "Hey! Don't blame me, blame your domestic kink," he replies with a seductive tone and punctuates it with a wink.

Owen glares. "It's not a kink," he spits back. 

Charlie rolls his eyes and shoves Owen's shirt into his chest. He mumbles a, "Yeah okay," under his breath as he jumps down from the counter and goes over to the stove. He picks the pan off the burner and waves it at Owen. "You burnt my batter!" he huffs.

Owen's head pops out of the top of his shirt as he pulls it back on. "And Kenny took all the pancakes." He gestures over to the now empty counter with a pout. "Will you make more? I'm hungry," he whines.

Charlie looks amused again as he scrapes the ruined pancake into the garbage. "I don't know, can you control yourself?" he teases.

Owen rolls his eyes but holds up his hands in mock surrender. "I promise not to jump you while you make us breakfast." Charlie chuckles and grabs the empty batter bowl, then makes his way back to his ingredients. Owen walks around the island and takes a seat back in front of his now cooled coffee. "I'll just sit right here watch."

Charlie cracks an egg into the bowl. "Yeah you like to watch," he murmurs.

Owen frowns and pushes up from his seat. "That's it I'm eating out." He starts to stand but Charlie picks up a blueberry and throws it at him. It bounces off Owen's nose. 

"Sit down." 

The boys manage to get through breakfast and keep their hands to themselves. It's nice. Well... Charlie putting shredded cheese, hot sauce and syrup on his pancakes kinda grosses Owen out, but sitting together, just the two of them, is nice. 

Owen sends his mom a morning text, with an added  **_Charlie says 'Hi'_ ** . Which she gushes about in a full paragraph directed more towards Charlie than her son who's actually the one texting her. 

Charlie gets a chuckle out of that. 

They scroll through Instagram and tiktok looking at all the new fanart and funny videos, occasionally showing the other their phone or replying to comments. 

Charlie waits patiently as Owen finishes his breakfast but no sooner does he watch the last bite slither down his long throat, is he on him. Hot breath puffing out warm across the shell of Owen's ear. His wet tongue flicks against his helix piercing. "Where were we?" 

Owen smiles at the attention but pushes gently against Charlie to sit him back down. "You don't wanna…?" Charlie pouts.

"Not after seeing what you did to those pancakes," Owen jokes. 

"Oh, come on," Charlie sulks. "You can get all turned on watching me do the dishes?" He bargains. 

Owen wants to be annoyed, because he definitely, probably, doesn't have a domestic kink, but the comment makes him laugh. 

Owen stands up and collects his and Charlie's plates. "No. You cooked. I'll clean," he tells him without room for negotiation. Then leans down to his pouty boyfriend and takes his chin in a gentle grip. He tilts his head up and brings his pouty lips to his own in a tender brush. 

Then Owen presses harder, slips his tongue into Charlie's mouth and the boy groans and his head swims. Charlie doesn't think he'll ever get used to the drunk feeling he gets when his boyfriend kisses him. 

He pulls away just an inch to look into Charlie's firework eyes. "Plus we have to let Kenny come out of his room at some point, baby. We just have to." Charlie rolls his eyes. 

"Fine," Charlie smirks. Owen's bites his bottom lip, his eyes dart over his boyfriend's face down over his chest and quickly back up. It was over and done in a second but Charlie didn't miss it. Owen is checking him out. 

"Good boy," he whispers amorously. Charlie hates and loves how easily Owen can send chills through his body with one simple phrase. But it's like those two words, strung together, create a current of electricity hooked to every nerve in his body. And Owen knows it. 

Kenny be damned he can stay in his room for another 30 min. 

Charlie stands, surging forward but Owen keeps his grip tight on Charlie's chin, keeping him at bay. The blonde tsks at him. "I have dishes to do and you have nasty ass pancakes to wash out of your mouth," Owen laughs.

"Oh my-!" Charlie groans tired of Owen's torture. But he listens nonetheless and grumpily stomps off towards the hallway. 

Owen gets to work on cleaning, he's washing the dishes in the warm, soapy water, humming  _ Adore You  _ under his breath. He's slightly startled when a hand reaches out and drops an empty plate and fork into the water. 

It's Kenny. 

"Sorry," the man apologizes, seeing him jump. 

Owen evens out his choked breath. "It's okay. I just didn't hear you come out." 

Kenny goes over to refill his coffee cup. There's an awkward silence, a tension between them as the mill around each other. Owen rinses the suds off of a dish and places it in the drying rack while taking a few deep breaths. He gathers his nerves and towel to dry his hands and turns to face the director. "Hey Kenny." Kenny is taking a sip of his coffee but Owen sees his eyebrows raise over the top of his glasses letting him know he has his attention. "About this morning-" he starts but Kenny holds up his hand stopping him. 

Kenny sets the mug down on the counter. "Owen, you don't need to explain anything to me. It's none of my business," Kenny says simply and it should soothe Owen's mind. But it doesn't. 

Owen looks down, fidgeting nervously with the towel in his hands. "It kinda feels like it is," he mutters. 

Kenny gives Owen a sympathetic smile. "You guys aren't breaking Netflix's bylaws. You're both legal, consenting adults," he lists. Owen peeks up briefly before going back to picking at a loose thread, still looking guilty. Kenny sighs heavily. "Look, I could sit here and lecture you about the ethics of being involved with someone you work with but you're not the first co-stars I've worked with who've struck up something and you're not likely to be the last. I've learned that my opinion and approval rarely ever matter." 

Owen sets the towel down on the counter and squares his shoulders towards the man. "It matters," he says, very sure. It's earnest because it's true. Owen looks up to the man. He's his friend and mentor. He cares about Kenny's opinion of him and what's happening between him and Charlie. 

Kenny squares his shoulders right back. "Alright," he continues. "If it's that important, then I'll tell you." Owen braces himself. He can feel the jitteriness in his hands, the tightness building up in his chest, the sting behind his eyes, and the lump in his throat. He tries to push it all down. To stay calm. He rifles through his memories of this morning but he can't seem to remember if he took his medication or not. 

"Out of all the flings, relationships, what have you, that have come out of my projects," Kenny is serious and careful with his words, "you two are one the very few pairings I've seen that I've ever  _ actually _ rooted for." It takes a few seconds for Kenny's words to sink into Owen, then all at once a weight feels like it's been lifted from his body. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You two are young and fun and enjoyable. You compliment each other. I saw it from the first time you two auditioned together." 

Owen's rubs the back of his neck a little flattered and embarrassed by the compliment. But then his brows furrow. "Wait did you know then, that we'd…?" he half asks.

"I'm not a psychic," Kenny chuckles. "I just saw the usual signs. The chemistry." He adds, as if he's trying to hint at something,"It's impossible not to see." Panic sets in as Owen understands. 

"Do the others know?" he asks quietly. 

"They...suspect," Kenny apprises carefully. "You should tell them," he says and Owen recognizes his director's voice. Like he's telling him what he should do rather than suggesting. "I think they'd be happy for you both." 

Owen purses his lips unsure. "You think so?" 

Kenny nods. His eyes are soft and caring. "I'm sure they'd all agree with me when I say that, you seem very...right for each other." Owen mulls over the thought. "And cute," he tacks on. Making Owen chuckle. He remembers the sentiment Kenny had expressed when he made them hold hands at the end of their Stand Tall performance.  _ "I thought it was cute _ . _ " _ Kenny has been rooting for them far longer than Owen had known.

Just then, the topic of their conversation, the bouncing brunette boy himself, comes skipping back into the kitchen. 

He rests his arm over Owen's shoulders, smiling brightly at them both. "Hey! What are we talking about?" 

Owen smiles fondly back at him and rests a hand on the singer's lower back. "Cliff jumping," he comes up with easily. 

Charlie excitedly bounces on the balls of his feet at the subject. "Are we ready?" 

They go to a place called Turtle Rock, a recreational cliff jumping area, that a group of locals had told them about. Charlie is exhilarated by the jump, running off the edge of the cliff without hesitation time and time again. Owen loves his happy little smile and wet curls when he makes his way back to the top. 

Charlie doesn't push. He is encouraging but makes sure it's ultimately Owen's decisions to jump. He walks with Owen to the edge of the cliff where the nervous drummer fumbles to grab hold of his hand. Charlie intertwines their fingers and squeezes it tightly. They step off the edge together. Their stomach swoop, limbs flail and then they're plunging into the water below. 

Owen doesn't know if it's the adrenaline high or the way Charlie is beaming, but as Charlie swims up to him he can't help wrapping himself around the boy and kissing him deeply among the shallow waves. They both feel the depth of the kiss. Each kiss was like a wave bringing them deeper and deeper. It's a riptide pulling them out to the vast sea. Like they're gonna be drowned by it and neither of them care. They're in too deep.

Later both boys are cuddled on the couch. They're watching a movie. Charlie is laid on his back, propped up on a few pillows. Owen is resting between his legs. His back to Charlie's chest. The brunette has him wrapped in a blanket. one of his arms around Owen's shoulders, his free hand carding through blonde hair. Soothing after the anxiety-inducing day. 

They're unafraid of Kenny walking in, of someone seeing them like this anymore. And it feels good. 

Feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so excited to share this with you guys that I couldn't wait. Here's a just a little (and I use the word "little" very loosely. 7k Holy crap) teaser chapter for the longest fic I've ever written. I don't think I've worked this hard on something for this long. I've re-edited just this chapter alone too many times to count and wanted to put it out there 1) So I stop touching it and 2) to tell you guys know that regular uploads are gonna start this Valentines day.
> 
> I just want this to be perfect for you guys and something you're absolutely gonna love. So if there's a small moment you wanna see or a specific tag you'd like to be added in the massive list i already have built for this fic (To be released with later chapters *spoilers*) let me know! I love putting in suggestions from readers as long as it goes along with how I see this story playing out. But strap in and be patient with me if I do fall behind schedule. 
> 
> I hope this doesn't disappoint.


End file.
